This Night Only
by Stormzzz
Summary: Two aspiring actors accept a role in a short film. The chemistry they share on screen and in real life leads them into having a one night stand they'll never forget. Collaboration with Lolitangela. Stendan one shot. AU. Rated M. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

This was another random story I came up with. A big shout out to my dear friend Lolitangela who with her amazing thoughts and ideas helped me write this.  
This is technically a long one shot, but with my limited time I thought I'd seperate it into parts for easier editing. xx

Two aspiring actors accept a role in a short film. The chemistry they share on screen and in real life leads them into having a one night stand they'll never forget. Stendan. AU. Rated M.

* * *

This Night Only.

Part 1

The rain pattered lightly against the windscreen and fell like little wriggles against the glass. Ste blew out a short blast of air from his lungs as he peered up to greying sky from inside his car. The journey so far had been a long one, up at the crack of dawn and a breakfast on the go he'd driven the miles to his next destination.

Early was the hour that there'd not been many vehicles on the road, but it had been dark thanks to the murky clouds that seemed to tag along during his travel. Caught up in his gaze at the darkened clouds above and the roll of the thunder, Ste hadn't noticed the lights had changed. A short sharp blast of a car horn behind him shook his every nerve ending making him jump in alarm.

The car passed by quickly spraying the now water strewn road against the paintwork. Ste shook his head brandishing the impatience of the person in the over priced car and continued to drive the long roads through to the city. With another new destination to add to his list, Ste pulled up to the tall hotel and stopped in the car park. Getting out and rooting in his boot for his bag Ste couldn't help but notice the car from earlier that had sped past him like on a mission.

His brows raised slightly, scanning the area for anyone in the vicinity of the cool silver BMW. Slamming shut the boot and clicking on the alarm Ste walked his way to the hotel and checked in at reception.

"Good morning sir, first time you have stayed with us?" The girl behind reception smiled and had a friendly characteristic. It settled Ste more as he nodded and continued to scout the large lobby.

"Yeah, it is actually. Very quiet round ere init?" Ste signed the paper he was passed over.

"At the moment it is, but there's a festival on this weekend, so bound to be more travellers like yourself. Will you be paying by card today?"

"Oh no, that's all on the tab. It get's picked up by the company that hired me. I'm a actor – believe it or not." Ste scoffed at the confused face the girl pulled. "Not like the big hollywood ones, only amateur, I've done a few little roles. I'm here to film my first erotic movie"

The girl changed colour within her cheeks and widened her eyes around them like it was the worlds biggest secret. "Oh my god...you actually... _you know?_ " She shushed leaning closer to Ste.

"Take my clothes off? Yeah, somebody's gotta do it"

"Oof, yeah. I mean, good luck with that then." The girl acted coy suddenly, eyes darting from her computer screen. Ste couldn't help but chuckle accepting his key card from her.

"I just hope my co star is alright. Nothing worse than filming with someone who can't act to save their lives. Better to be challenged I think."

"Well, here's your keycard. Room 216, fourth floor. Breakfast is at 7am till 11am. If you need anything there's a phone in your room. Enjoy your stay"

"Ta. Oh...do you know who's in the BMW parked out there?" Ste backtracks on his way to the elevator.

"Erm...no I don't. Although I never notice what the guests drive in to be honest – why? Is there a problem?"

"No, No...it's cool. Just wondered" Ste waved his keycard "Thanks"

* * *

24 hours earlier.

Dublin

Brendan almost spilt the warm coffee he held as he was disturbed by his sister walking into the kitchen and crashing her paperwork down on the dining table. Brendan widened his eyes and looked at her with annoyance. Luckily it hadn't dripped down his clean suit. He placed his cup down and watched her intently faffing about wih her files.

"Something vexes thee?" Brendan asked leaning back against his chair. Cheryl huffed out a long breath and looked up at her bother. Her eyes were sheepish and hesitant leaving Brendan's wide smile to falter. "What?"

"Umm, well I'm not sure you'll like it Bren. But as ye left me in charge with this, then...you'll have to like it" Her body slid with a sass into the chair opposite, eyes darting with determination.

"Chez...what ye done?"

"Ye need the money right? So...this came up – literally. " Cheryl cleared her throat cautiously flicking through some papers. "It's good pay though, so I think ye can grin and bare it"

Brendan moved like lightning to grab the papers in front of her, despite Cheryl's applauded attempt at trying to wrestle them back again. Brendan held his hand at her shoulder stopping his sisters' determination and read the first few lines quietly.

Cheryl tried to move "I'll make us a brew..."

"No ye won't – _sit._ " Brendan told her as he continued to read through the script he'd managed to wrangle from her hands. "Not my usual kind of role is it?"

"Nope" Cheryl had sat back down and relaxed. "Do ye like the plot?"

"It's okay, _but erotic film?_ I'd actually have too...ye know..."

"Get butt naked" Cheryl nodded with a chuckle. "Suffice to say, I won't be accompanying ye to this one Bren. However the money is pretty amazing, and you'll be oposite a nice co star no doubt."

"Says here just an audition this though"

"Of course, I'm sure ye can persuade them oh lovely brother of mine. And think of the extra cash – ye can move out of here quicker then" Cheryl's voice oozed disappointment leaving Brendan to shuffle uneasy.

"Hey...ye know I don't wanna leave ye Chez. Ye know me and Da, we don't get on. I know ye love him, but nah...I gotta spread my wings don't I"

"Ye gonna ever try and actually meet someone Brendan? All this time, ye just work and work. Saving up and never being happy" Cheryl coaxed with a tentative flick of her eyes, she knew there was more to it, more reason to her brother being adamant to get out of Ireland. And as such continued to try and find out what that was.

"How do ye know I am not happy... _I'm happy,_ I get by. Stop worrying about me. What about ye and Nate eh? Things moving in the right direction I hope. Don't want to have to sort the bloke out, do I?" Brendan changed the subject and then gulped down the remainder of his coffee, the thin liquid still seemed to stick in his throat.

"Things are great. Just taking things a day at a time. Daddy says he wants me to run the bar with him. I'm thinking about it, ye should come with me?"

Brendan becomes fidgety and stands up before tapping hard at the script and journey details. "Can't sis, gotta ferry to catch haven't I?"

Cheryl hoists herself up with Brendan. "You're going to the audition?" She paused studying her brother carefully. "I didn't think ye would. Or is this just a ploy to get out of seeing Daddy?"

"I told ye before, stop meddling between us Chez, I love ye but I can't take it anymore. Just leave me be okay? I have my reasons"

"What reasons though? I just wish you'd speak to me"

Brendan kissed his sister on her head "I ain't discussing this any more, alright?" Brendan shifted back gaining her eyes again. "And I do speak to ye, all the time. Wish me luck, I might actually get a good looking co star for once ey?"

Cheryl lightens and smiles but feels like they've still unresolved things. After allowing a sigh to leave her lungs she hugs Brendan tightly. "Yeah, but just behave yourself. And let me know when ye land"

"I'm taking my car, so I'll book the ferry over there. Been a while since I worked in the UK, doubt I'll even get to see the place though"

Brendan strides across the floor momentarily pausing in the kitchen to get to his bedroom "Ye know I love ye Chez, don'tcha?"

Cheryl mellowed then, following her brother she discarded both their cups in the sink and lay her hand over his shoulder squeezing her palm. "Course I do love. Hey, ye go have a good time ye hear? And let me know how it goes with the audition"

* * *

The next morning.

They'd spent a day auditioning. Surprisingly a lot turned up for the role, Ste was picked out early on and found himself hanging about on set a lot. He took a good look around and met a lot of the crew.

"This the first time you've shot a film like this then I take it?" The thick Irish accent drawled through Ste's ears encouraging him to turn his head to the side quickly and saw Brendan stood next to him taller and with his hands tucked into his pockets. His gaze met Ste's, curious waiting for an answer.

"No" Ste said matteoffactly "Done a couple others actually. It pays well, not exactly rocket science this is it?" It was a little white lie, he'd never done a role like this. He tried to remain confident though, how hard could it be?

"Lying on ye back and spreading your thighs ye mean? No I guess not" Brendan replied, his eyes widened laying them back down on the younger man stood next to him, drawn like magnets.

Ste warmed slightly and held a smirk along his licked wet lips. "It's not a porno ya know?" Ste gestured to the set standing before them. "It's a proper film, with feelings an that"

"Feelings" Brendan murmured with an undertone that rolled Ste's eyes. "Ahh, I see the difference now then"

"Sarky ain't ya? What's the matter - too afraid to take your clothes off?" Ste almost challenged Brendan then, and for a split moment he thought he saw him accept. "Just think of somet else whilst you do."

"As long as it's not something that comes up in the middle of a take – that ever happen to ye. Did ye ever...get too involved in the scenes?"

Ste turned fully to face Brendan, lashes sweeping high "Why, would that amuse you?"

"Just interested, seen as I'm your co star. That blush ye got going on..." Brendan trailed his eyes down Ste's body "Does it go all the way down?"

"You'll have to wait and see wont'cha?"

Ste suddenly stopped short and gathered a sharp breath, he'd never been so brazen before, with anyone, and yet his thoughts just rolled off his tongue. There was no missing Brendan's amusement at his revelation either. His gaze travelled Ste's face, settling upon his eyes. Ones that were trying to work Ste out. The younger man turned away so he couldn't keep doing it and nibbled the inside of his mouth.

"I'm Brendan by the way, come from North Ireland – Dublin" Brendan's head slowly edged around Ste. "What's your name?"

"Ste" He replied, the effect of his eyes impacted Ste's goose bumps along his skin. "I'm from Manchester an I only started this by chance – the acting? A friend got me introduced to a producer an I needed the cash."

"Similar to me that is, I never wanted to continue this. It's the money side of it for me." Brendan continued until the producer entered the large room and distracted them both. He had another young man with him. He stopped to introduce them all.

"Hi Chris" Ste smiled and shook his hand. "So you play my fella then?"

Brendan shot his eyes at Chris and smirked "Think you're up to the job then, Christopher"

"Sure I am. We'll do just fine won't we...?"

"Ste. And this is Brendan. Bit sarcastic this one" Ste grinned, Brendan didn't.

"Imagine if we ended up as a threesome" Chris laughed with Ste and glanced at Brendan who pouted almost. Head gesturing and mouth almost beginning to speak, he instead looked at Ste again.

"I doubt we'll need anymore help - will we Steven?" Brendan winked and wandered off leaving Ste a little flummoxed.

"Wow, I feel for you having to act alongside that one" Chris tapped Ste on the back as he left.

* * *

"What ye up to tonight then?" Brendan asked using the water dispenser to get himself a drink, he gulped the liquid down and when he'd rested his head back watched Ste's eyes latch on to the bob of his throat. Brendan swallowed again and then Ste blinked his vision back up again.

"Nothing really...I...um" Ste gulped "Probably going over me lines"

"Oh" Brendan nodded pursing his lips. "Could go over them together – if ye like? I mean, gotta eat first though, right?" Brendan's eye line became distracted by the producer and some of the film crew that were congregated a little further away. They all stood watching them with interest and only averted their stance when Brendan cocked his head intriguingly at them. It had Ste puzzling and turning to see what was going on.

"Go over them together?" Ste repeated Brendan's words, eyes seeing the crew dispensing. He'd not filmed with Brendan much, mostly with Chris and to be fair, the guy was nice and friendly. Brendan however had this charisma about him, he was powerful, mysterious and good looking.

"Yeah" Brendan's voice had suddenly become louder and Ste looked back upon the bluest cobalt eyes. The first time he'd had chance to really look upon them and worryingly Ste found himself trapped within them. "I mean...we are filming them together, makes sense, no?"

"Uh huh...it does. Make sense that is." Ste darted his eyes "Where d'ya wanna go to read these lines?"

"Your hotel room" Brendan spoke caught up in the moment before huffing out a small breathy laugh at how it sounded. "Still in character there - my bad. Or my room? Nope...still in character. Ah the green room here?"

"The green room sounds good, my hotel room is a mess anyway" Truth be told, Ste didn't think it was a good idea anyway. Brendan had been joking though, or at least looked to have been. Ste heated in a reaction becoming familiar around Brendan.

"Course it is"

"Well we wouldn't want to give out the wrong impression Brendan – would we?"

"And what impression would that be Steven?" Brendan smiled wider and Ste found his breath catching with it. He backed off slightly flustered and thumbed behind them.

"Nowt. Nothing. By the way, my name is Ste"

"No it isn't, I checked out your profile, It's Steven." Brendan drawled smugly and walked with a swagger out of the building leaving Ste to catch up. They walked a while with no speech and ended up outside. Ste didn't give Brendan a reply deciding to venture out further into the car park. He stopped by one of the cars recognising it from the other morning.

"I know that car, it sped past me at the lights the other day"

"Shouldn't drive so slowly then" Brendan advised standing next to him. Ste looked up at Brendan.

"This is yours? Now it makes sense"

The small spray of light rain fell from the sky and Ste held his face up to it. The coolness tickled against his skin and lips, droplets clung to his long sweeping lashes when they caught onto the hair darkening them. Brendan found himself mesmerised by him and how the rain splashed into the air once Ste had blinked.

"Ya always do that to people you've just met?" Ste spoke with warmth in his words, droplets from his lashes snaked down his cheeks. "Or is it just me you like to look at?"

Brendan had a slight shake to his head and quickly looked away." Seems to do this a lot huh? British weather" Brendan gestured to the rainfall, nervous laugh rumbling in his throat. "Ye hungry? I'm hungry – let's go eat yeah?"

Ste consequently simpered in delight, he wasn't sure he'd ever had so much enjoyment with a colleague before and it lightened him. "Alright then, you like Chinese? There's a place around the corner. We could get it to go and er, go over our scripts"

Back in the green room the table was covered in foil containers full of Chinese food that had been picked at and eaten. Ste watched Brendan devour his food like it was the best thing he'd ever tasted and he'd eaten a lot. Sprawled out over one arm of the large comfy chairs, he read over the script in his hand, every now and then peering at Ste over the paperwork.

"Which scene ye wanna go over?" Brendan asked keeping a firm gaze of the younger boy.

"Not fussed" Ste shrugged

"What about the club?" Brendan lifted his body straighter.

"You're not in that part though, that's the other guy init. Plays my boyfriend"

"Ex." Brendan clarified, Ste shot his eyes up at him. "I mean, ye split up in the story. Why ye find me at the hotel" Brendan clears his throat.

"Yeah, I guess. He's alright Chris actually. Says he's from Manchester too, small world. " Ste continues to read along. "Dunno why they need me to dance, I can't to save me life"

"Well the general consensus is that when ye visit a club - ye go to dance"

Ste flicked his lashes high "Are ya askin me to dance for ya Brendan? Only that definitely isn't in the script"

"Ever heard of adlib? It could be in it" Brendan smirked at Ste's bashfulness, it endeared to him.

"Well, I can't dance so..."

"Maybe ye need plyin with booze first, loosen ye up" Brendan teased with a smile on his face.

"Nah, I don't need to be drunk first." Ste revealed without much thought. Brendan widened his eyes amused.

"That right is it?"

"Oi, I just meant that I ain't loose with drink"

"But ye are when sober...?" Brendan replied, clearly appreciating Ste's sudden glow.

"Yeah, I mean _NO!_ Shurrup" Ste flushed leaving Brendan happy with himself. "Why ya even interested anyhow"

"I'm not, just going over the script here. Says you'll have consumed enough alcohol to end up on my doorstep. Tired, angry and needing release after a bitter argument fuels between ye and whatshisface"

"Chris" Ste interjects "And it don't say I need any release as you put it. Just wants a bed for the night. Then you come along and bam"

"Bam?"

"Yeah, bam, _earth moves blah blah"_

"Earth moves? That good ain't I though"

Ste shook his head and continued to persevere with the chop sticks Brendan had brought with them, slippery little suckers Ste just couldn't grasp them long enough between his fingers to eat.

"This has gotta be an art form hasn't it?" Ste says frustrated still trying to pick up some noodles that continue to slip off the wooden chopsticks.

"Ye could use a fork ye know? There's no art form in that is there."

"Bet you couldn't do this either" Ste's eyes shot up slightly irritated. Brendan chewed his food with a grin and reached for his own set and used them like a pro. Eyes fully on Ste's, his mouth widened for the noodles and beansprouts sucking the food in and chewing slowly. Ste gawped feeling it more than a little suggestive.

"Show off" Ste pouted and before he could let the chopsticks go Brendan had bumped himself into the space next to him on the sofa.

"Open up then" He asked grabbing some more of the noodles, his hand cradled underneath until he could angle the food into Ste's mouth. Their eyes didn't falter as Ste took it into his mouth and licked the sauce from his lips. Brendan mimicked his mouth to open and close too and let a short breath out.

"See it's easy, I'll show ye"

Ste caught some stray sauce from his mouth with a brush of his finger and let Brendan place the chop sticks in his hand properly, they grabbed some chicken and dipped it into the sweet and sour sauce caught each others gaze again and their strength weakened letting the chicken plop straight into the carton. Ste giggled and Brendan grinned.

"I need more practice don't I? Best use a fork for now though" Ste struggled to stop looking at Brendan leaving the older man to eventually break their gaze and move swiftly to the opposite seat and grab the scripts in his hands.

"Ye won't believe this, there's a scene they have Chinese food in the film too" Brendan informs Ste, piquing his interest.

"Ya kidding? What happens?"

"Your character can't use chop sticks either" Brendan smirks.

"Oh very ha ha. Your wit come down in the last shower then I take it?" Ste tried to hide his amusement. "So...why do ya need all this money then? Must be a reason behind it"

"Yeah there is, might be private though"

"Oh, sorry. Just trying to...never mind. Forget I asked."

Brendan tossed Ste over a script and he caught it in his hands. "How we gonna do the sex scenes? Do ye need showing how to do that too?"

Ste shot Brendan a look of distaste. "Bet I know more than you do. How about ya take that silver spoon out of your mouth for five minutes, you ain't above me here"

"Funny cause in here it says I am above ye...on top of you in fact."

Ste stands up and chucks the paper in his hands at Brendan and catches him on the head.

"This was a bad decision. Thank you for the food, I'll see you in the morning. Hopefully by then your attitude will have passed" The younger boy storms out of the room and Brendan curses under his breath. Grabbing his coat and both the scripts he pauses to look at the left over food on the table and hesitates about whether to leave it or not.

It takes up the time needed to go after Ste and when he reaches outside he's already left. Brendan exhales a deep sigh and clambers into his car and drives back to the hotel. Once in reception he makes a beeline for the desk and speaks to the receptionist. Asks if Ste has come back into the hotel but finds she cannot disclose such information regarding the hotel's guests to anyone. There is a bar in the lobby, so Brendan instead makes his way into there.

Inside he sees a few others doted around and scans the room to find Ste sat at the bar too. He's not alone and sat with another man. Ste laughs and Brendan thinks it's because the guy probably cracked a joke. Ste shifts from the stool and walks in the direction of the toilets giving Brendan chance to swoop in. Brendan sits down on the tall stool and taps on the bar, orders a Irish whiskey.  
The man swings his head around to look at him.

"Hey, I know you don't I?" The man turns his body further "Brendan isn't it?"

Brendan took a gulp of his drink. "That's me"

"I play Ste's fella. Names Chris, in case you forgot" The man says, holding his hand out to Brendan.

"Seems a wasted journey to me. Steven ends up with me at the end of the movie" Brendan shakes Chris' hand and squeezes firmly.

"Um, yeah" Chris laughs. "So what brings you here then?"

"Actually, Christopher? Yeah, I came here to talk with Steven. So, if ye wouldn't mind, I could really do with speaking to him alone" Brendan grinned so fast Chris almost missed it with a blink. "Going over our lines – ye understand"

"Oh, yeah sure. Um will you tell Ste I left?" Chris asks grabbing his jacket. "I'll see ya on set"

"Hm, yep" Brendan held his arms up in a joyous moment. Ste came back not long after Chris had left. Stopping short seeing Brendan sat there instead, he rolled his eyes.

"Where's Chris? Worked ya charm on him too?"

"Something like that"

Ste shook his head and made to leave but Brendan wanted to do some damage limitation.

"Steven, don't go...come on" He asks gracefully, and waits for Ste to respond.

Ste huffs and murmurs to himself before sitting back down "Give me a reason why I should"

"Because we were getting on before, and ye like my company"

"So full of it Brendan" Ste scoffs to himself. "What did ya say to Chris?"

Brendan turned to Ste "Why are ye so bothered about him huh?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

"I told him he's wasting his time, seen as we'll have sex at the hotel. He got mad and stormed off" Brendan captures the eyes of the barman who stands there to bring his drink, brows hitting his hairline the man looks between them both.

"We're filming together!" Ste's voice bites harshly, yanking the script from Brendan's hand. Immense heat gathering in his cheeks that entice Brendan completely.

"Whatever floats your boat." The barman spoke faint smirk on his lips. He left and Ste's mouth fell to gravity.

"What did ya have to go an say that for ey? Now they're all gonna think we're sleeping together!"

"Wow. Thanks for that. Way to go Steven, my integrity is now flattened." Brendan gulps down the harsh liquid.

"Sorry, that sounded..."

"Shitty?" Brendan exasperated.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Ste gets up to leave. "I did have fun tonight. Even if ya are a little full of it" Ste places his hand to Brendan's shoulder before walking away.

* * *

The next morning Brendan is first down to breakfast sitting down to eat he pours himself a coffee and spreads jam on his toast. A little while later and Ste walks into the seating area finds Brendan and walks over unsure of himself. Hands both resting on the back of the chair opposite he looks at him.

"Hey"

"Morning Steven. Sleep well?" Brendan tears off some toast and chews it.

"Yep, can I join you?"

Brendan gestures to the chair and widens his eyes. Ste slithers into his seat and pours his own cup of coffee. "Have some toast, it's seedless jam. Dunno if you'll like it"

"Seedless?" Ste looks nonplussed trying some. "It's nice actually, ta. Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday. We gotta work together for a while longer yet so..."

"So...we can't be falling out? I agree. I should be the one apologising"

"I'm just nervous me cos..." Ste gestured his hands nervously in front of him and tried to avoid Brendan's eye line. "Cos me an you...it's...I'm..."

"What, tell me?" Brendan sat forward and waited baited breath. "Steven?"

"Morning you two! Bright and early I see. Day two of the shoot, can you both go straight to make up and costume? Trying to wrap this film up quickly what with this continuous bad weather we're having" Their producer stood there and held a cup of coffee in his hand to go. Waited around like a bad smell. Brendan looked back at Ste and smiled thinly at him.

"What did ye want to say?"

"Don't matter. Ignore me ey. Let's get this film under wraps, we can go home then" Ste pushed his chair out and waited for Brendan to do the same. They all got in their cars and drove to the studio. Ste stopped at some lights and laid his arms over the steering wheel momentarily laying his head down and cursing. He couldn't get Brendan out of his mind.

* * *

"Do you think you'd ever own a hotel?" Ste asked while deep in thought, going back over the scenes they'd just filmed together Ste lay down fully stretched out on one of the sofas in the green room. Brendan was in there with him but settled head rested and neck elongated on the back of a comfy chair. His eyes opened to look at the celling.

"No, I don't think so" Brendan answered leaving Ste to turn his head to look at him. "It's not really my thing"

"What would be your thing then?"

"Dunno" Brendan paused to think. "A pub maybe. I used to works in my fathers pub when I was younger so I know how to run a bar"

"Oh, sounds cool that. Why didn't ya just continue that then?"

Brendan angled his head towards Ste "Ye ever done that Steven, had just one night with someone?"

"You mean like this film? No I haven't." Ste gazed up at the celling too, fidgeted with his hands "Always had relationships. It's not really me that"

"No...didn't think it would be. I couldn't work with my father, we don't get on. I did a few parts, ye know, filming in Ireland to get some cash together. I told ye, I'm saving up" Brendan laid his head back again. "Even if ye was attracted to that someone – ye still wouldn't?"

"Depends on the guy I guess." Ste chewed on his bottom lip. "I mean he's fallen out with his boyfriend and that's got his adrenaline already pumped hasn't it? The B&B is just there. I wasn't expecting you to answer the door though was I?"

"Me?" Brendan answered with a smile "Did ye like what ye saw then?" Brendan swallowed and felt his heart quicken.

"Sorry, I meant your character. Daft. He was definitely up for it" Ste honked out his laughter. Ste stopped then and turned to one side, watched Brendan a few moments then averted his gaze just as Brendan himself repeated the same process.

"I know yesterday didn't go according to plan but, shall we go over the scripts again? There's a scene I want to practice with ye."

Ste stretched his arms above his head elongating his slender body. Brendan turns and captures Ste's top riding up and the bronze glow his stomach has. He gulps turning away again. Ste sighs cracking his bones and sits up with a grunt. "Go on then. Is it in the B&B?"

Brendan gets up and walks over to Ste and holds out his hand. "It's the first kiss scene. See I thought if we practice, there's no awkwardness the first time as we'll have already done it. That okay with ye?"

Ste shrugged and took Brendan's hand standing in front of him slightly smaller so he's having to glare straight up into Brendan's eyes. "It's okay with me, kissing is the easy bit. No tongues mind - professional to the end me" Ste sniggered and placed his arms around Brendan's neck. The older man flinched slightly, shiver bursting through his body.

"What ye doing?"

Ste loosened his grip slightly "Thought ya wanted to practice kissing?" His hands slipped down over Brendan's growing stubble. "Changed your mind now?"

"No, I just wasn't expecting ye to touch me...um hold my neck"

"Well it makes the access easier" Ste tells him and pushes up to his tip toes, eyes firmly on Brendan's "See"

Ste ghosted closer and lowered his eyes to Brendan's mouth "You gonna open up for me this time?"

 _"Jesus..."_ Brendan whispered as Ste connected their lips softly. Staying true to Ste's wishes they didn't let their tongues slip but Brendan had to fight his urge to do so. Ste's lips cupped gently and when Ste turned his head and pressed closer Brendan moaned leaving Ste smiling before he parts the kiss.

"How was that then?" Ste stayed close to Brendan, still balanced on the tips of his toes his arms seemed to lock momentarily keeping them tethered completely.

"It was alright – yeah" Brendan winked with the half hearted compliment, in reality the kiss had knocked him sideways.

"Only alright?!" Ste's face warped affronted, but he was just playing into the Irishman's hands by doing so. Brendan relished his feisty ways.

"Steven, it's just a rehearsal this, what do ye want me to say?"

 _"Course"_ Ste let go falling back onto the flat of his feet. Brendan's hands immediately held against his waist thinking he would fall, catching Ste within his eyes too.

"You're disappointed" Brendan assessed, sharp nod of his head. Perhaps he could make things better somehow. "My turn then" He said with a quick smirk.

Brendan's kiss was rougher, hard and turning Ste's red lips white with the pressure. Breaking the rules a little, Brendan widened his mouth so Ste would have to follow suit allowing the younger boy to taste the bristles of Brendan's moustache. Ste's turn to sound out down his throat. Noisily parting Brendan smiled sweetly and watched Ste's eyes hold closed a few seconds longer until they flickered open again.

"How was that Steven?"

Ste gulped the lump down in his throat. "Alright"

"Thought so" Brendan was reluctant to let his hands leave Ste's waist. "Ye gonna be okay if I let go, ye won't keel over will ye?"

"Think you're so irresistible don't you?"

Brendan leaned behind Ste's ear "Ye telling me ye don't think so? _Then why are ye trembling, huh?"_ Brendan spoke on breath and felt Ste push out of his hold abruptly. Embarrassment coursing through his body he felt like Brendan was taking the mick out of him but in reality, the older man had never felt more endeared to him.

"Don't take the piss out of me Brendan. I don't know what you're trying to prove here, but it isn't working. This will be over soon, then ya won't ever have to see me again" Ste sounded off and left the room. Brendan let in a deep breath through his nose and held it a moment. Only Ste's words could stick in him like a knife.

* * *

Back in the comfort of his hotel room Brendan lay on the bed and called Cheryl. The dial tone clicked four times before she finally picked up.

"Hiya love! How's it going there?"

"It's good, yeah. The filming is going by smoothly, they're rushing it through though now. The weather being as bad as it is, they've still not done the scenes outside yet." Brendan sighs heavy and waits for Cheryl to speak, she's quiet at first. "Chez?"

"Ye alight Bren? Ye sound..."

"I sound what?"

"Like you've things on your mind" Cheryl's voice spoke cautiously feeling her brother had something weighing down his enthusiasm.

"No, I'm good. Why wouldn't I be. It's not like I've the co star from hell is it?"

"Co star? OHH, now I see. Come on, out with it" Cheryl can be heard getting comfy wherever she's sat and Brendan just rolls his eyes.

"Nothing to tell ye."

"Liar! Is he _good looking_?" Cheryl chuckles down the phone.

Brendan pauses and hears his sister's brain ticking over with the silence. "Not too bad. Chez can we talk about somet else" Brendan actually wants to talk about it, it's the reason he rang his sister in the first place. Ste seemed to be messing with his head in more ways that one.

"No we can't. So, he's good looking. Name?"

"Steven" Brendan shifts off the bed to the side and grabs some gum from a bowl throwing it into his mouth.

"That's a nice name – Bren what's happened? I ain't gonna tell anyone am I?" His sister continues to get more from him, Brendan imagines her mind whirring.

"Perhaps I'm ill. Not like myself here. I kissed him today, just rehearsal ye know? But, I felt something."

"Jesus, like actual _feelings_? That's never happened before has it?" Cheryl was serious as became more and more enthusiastic.

"I think we're getting caught up in the plot, erotic movie, all we're gonna do is kiss and sleep together – on camera I mean. I think it's manipulating things. We have even began to bloody argue, it's stupid."

"Sexual tension!" Cheryl exclaimed. "Think about it, those scenes ye will film will be pretty intense. Maybe that's why?" His sister gushed down the phone, he might have known she'd be all for it. Sexual tension, Brendan scoffed at the absurdity.

"Whatever Chez. I just want to get out of here now, soon as this is done I'm on a ferry home"

* * *

Weeks later and the scenes are going well, although due to the worsening weather a lot of their time was made up of waiting around. Brendan and Ste hadn't practiced their lines together since the kisses they'd shared. Feeling a little awkward, both men used the postponing of the shooting to their advantage with a lot of avoidance.

Chris yawned loudly as he sat in the chair in the green room, Ste wandered in afterwards and grabbed a hot drink. They exchanged a smile and Ste settled by the large window on the second floor of the building.

"You alright Ste? You seem quieter than normal" Chris peered over the back of the chair.

"I'm okay. It's this weather and the delays you know? Driving me nuts this waiting around"

"Why don't we go out? There's bound to be a club in this place, sure the producer will let us have one night off?" Chris notices Brendan walking around outside about to enter. "We can ask the crew to join us, make a night of it. You could ask Brendan?"

On the other side of the door Brendan overhears and listens. Ste looks down at his hands, face sullen.

"I don't think so" Ste says, his voice hardly registering.

"Come on, why not eh?" Chris side sweeps his glance to Brendan hanging around. "Thought you two were mates?"

"We were, I think. Dunno. He's been avoiding me since we..." Ste sighed heavy.

"What?"

"We kissed"

Chris sat up straight "Shit, no way! I thought you were mates though?"

"No, I mean, we practiced. And he's been weird with me ever since." Ste sniffs and continues to glare out of the window.

Chris can see Brendan is wrestling with his conscious behind the door. "Do ya miss him? Cos you did practice your lines loads at one point"

"Miss him? I barely know Bren"

"Bren?" Chris relaxes with a small smile when Brendan enters the room.

"I ain't being weird with ye Steven." Brendan speaks and Ste turns back to look at him. The nerves still clearly there. Ste looks at Brendan and their charged chemistry drives Chris to leave. He pauses before he does though.

"You'll join us at the club tonight, won't you?" Chris asks looking at Brendan.

"I'd never miss out on Steven's dancing for anything" Brendan tilts his head, eyes boring into Ste's. The younger boy laughs and darts his eyes to the floor, bottom lip chewed plump. Brendan walks over silently and leans at the window too.

"Ye have avoided me"

"Don't go blaming me, you were the one wanting to practice our lines" Ste crosses his arms tightly bound his chest.

Brendan smirks "I wanted to go over some more. The bed scenes - who's on top?"

"Brendan"

"Me?" Brendan asks getting closer. Ste loses it then, weeks it's been and he's barely spoken a word to him. Ste's hurt and wound up.

"Is that what you want is it? Me on all fours?" Getting right up into Brendan's face, Ste says his words sharply, hand gesturing them. "Or would you like me riding you? That what ya want eh?"

Brendan swallows and inches nearer to Ste, darts his eyes. Their breaths mix and it's not clear who makes the first move but they are kissing again. It's hard and chased and it's Ste who pulls out of it first.

"Missionary, so I can watch your face as ye come" Brendan says, breath heavy. Ste walks away and stops at the door.

"Shame you wont get to see that. Just a film after all"

* * *

The club they go to is packed full of people dancing, Chris leads Ste to the bar and they order a beer each. Brendan has a whiskey and finds a table to sit down at. It's not long before the alcohol is flowing and they're up dancing. Brendan watches Ste intently the whole night while downing the harsh brown liquid.

Ste is with Chris, they're dancing together. It shouldn't bother Brendan as much as it does, but it's there, the niggling thoughts pouring false accusations into his mind. There's another young lad in there, he'd done nothing but give Brendan the eye all night and as Ste could enjoy himself, so could Brendan. During the next two songs Ste doesn't notice, far too busy flailing his arms to the music, head slightly spinning. As the next song plays Ste decides to get a drink, as he does the other man with Brendan catches his eyes. His heart falls right into his stomach, it's a feeling Ste isn't used to and thinks perhaps he's ailing for something.

Ste sways over to them and doesn't even look at Brendan. "Who are you?" Ste asks, slight sway in his legs.

"Paul, who's asking?"

"Me" Ste points to himself angering a little. Brendan palms softly at his wrist.

"Hey, ye okay there Steven?" Brendan raises his brows a few times.

"Remember when ya wanted me to dance for ya?" Ste smiles and sways his body closer to Brendan, palms feeding their way up Brendan's inner thighs he parts them wide and slots between them. Turns and moves seductively, hands snaking against his body Brendan is captivated with his arse and how peach perfect it is. He resists touching, darting his eyes to the other man who gawps offended.

"Are ya gonna let im do that to ya?!" He asks in shock.

"Of course I am - he's twice the man ye are" Brendan tells him, mouth chewing his gum he turns to watch Ste trying to dance sexy and it turns him on. Ste glances back and winks.

"Well, am I any good?" Ste asks grinning. Brendan curls his finger at him until he turns around. He pulls him down onto his lap and keens his hips against Ste.

Ye feel that? That's how good ye are" Brendan tells him, and Ste hitches a breath. He can feel Brendan's excitement pressing into his thigh.

"I should go..." Ste swallows and gets up.

"Ye gonna leave me like this? Ye turn me on Steven, and I think I do the same for ye." Brendan stands up and leans into Ste's ear. "Tell me ye aint a little bit aroused knowing what ye just did to me"

"Yeah, I am. But we're colleagues. And I was stupid. I'm sorry"

"Wait a minute." Brendan grabs his jacket "I'm getting ye back to the hotel safely, come on"

* * *

In the morning, Ste wakes up with the mother of all hangovers. He crawls under the duvet when the early morning light hits his eyes and stings harshly at his pupils. Hands both trying to rub the sleep from them he continues to crawl until he finds the way out and almost falls onto the carpet. It's around about the time he's had a shower, dried and changed - it hits Ste. And the memory of it has him tempted to hide back under that duvet again.

Ste looks in the bathroom mirror and like a checklist goes over what happened last night. The club, getting drunk, dancing. Dancing for Brendan. The bed looks more tempting than ever as he cries out a crescendo of curse words. Ste drags his feet down the corridor to the elevator and sneaks into the breakfast area. Scans the place carefully. When he's satisfied Brendan isn't there he sits down and has a black coffee.

"Ye know...it's just not the same in here without music Steven" Brendan speaks and Ste's eyes widen animatedly. Watches the extra gorgeous looking Irishman sit down across from him and look into the menu.

"Hmm, I wonder...ye think it is too early to order a lap dance? I'm not sure they'd allow it this time in the morning eh?" Brendan had the filthiest smirk. Ste felt annoyed at it as he sipped his coffee and gave Brendan the evils.

"I dunno what ya on about" Ste feigned ignorance but the colour of his cheeks gave away his guilty secret.

"Least ye know how to push my buttons, gonna make today interesting" Brendan chews at his toast. Ste lets his lips leave the rim of his cup to look back at him.

"What ya on about?"

"We're shooting the sex scenes later. Didn't ye read the script last night?"

"No!" Ste huffed and grabbed some of his own toast, nibbled pathetically on it. "Gonna be many of us in there while it's filmed?"

"Not sure to be honest" Brendan shrugs swallowing his breakfast. His eyes look over at Ste curiously as they sit in silence the rest of the time they eat.

* * *

"Are ye nervous?" Brendan spoke suddenly leaving Ste to jump. They were back in the studio an hour later and Ste's hangover had thankfully began to lift. He had another headache now though in the form of their next scenes. It weighed heavy on Ste's mind. Brendan, upon seeing how edgy he was, held his hand on Ste's lower back. They were both wearing fluffy dressing robes to cover their modesty. Ste clung to his with congregated arms around him.

"Hey..." Brendan lifted Ste's chin with his two fingers "Sorry"

"No it's...it's alright. Thanks." Ste blossomed with his smile. He looked again at the set in front of him and namely the bedroom set up. The inside of his mouth became redder the more he nibbled it.

"I am a little actually, nervous I mean - an don't take the piss" Ste shot Brendan a warning gaze.

"I ain't all bad ye know? I'm nervous too, not that I'd disclose it to anyone else" Brendan looked down upon Ste with soft eyes, softer than Ste had ever seen before from him. His own darted with Brendan's as the older mans hand continued to stroke his lower back.

"How do ye want to play this, ye tell me okay?"

"I dunno" Ste found himself slightly speechless. Taking a moment to blink back into the room. ""How about..." Ste spoke cautiously

"Missionary?" Brendan asked and kept Ste's gaze. "Ye can just keep your eyes on me then, forget the cameras, crew. I know it'll be hard at first but..." Brendan scoffed then, head shaking.

"Nice choice of words there Bren." Ste grinned and felt himself relax for the first time then. The younger boy edged closer to Brendan, felt his warmth.

"Yeah...well I'm only human Steven and ye are..."

"I'm what?"

"Ye know" Brendan stared at the floor. Beautiful he thought, Brendan didn't say it but Ste was.

Ste smirked then. "Yeah, so are you"

The producer broke their moment and ushered them over to the set. Ste lay on the bed immediately, quickly pulling the covers over himself like a protective blanket. The crew and cameramen were all staring at him. He felt small and intimidated as his heart became harder to keep inside his chest. Eyes wide and slightly naïve it was only when the lights switched off and they were plunged into a dimly lit room he felt relief.

Brendan slid beneath the covers too and bumped playfully into Ste. "Ye okay?"

Ste gripped the duvet in his white knuckled hand. "Yes, _no..."_ Ste chuckled. The producer called for them to undress and when he did, Ste's body plunged colder with his goose bumps. Mapping his entire area of skin he shivered uncontrollably.

"Can I?" Brendan again, his voice constantly gentle, continued to soothe Ste, so he turned to him. "Focus on me ok?"

"I'm...I...I am so nervous." Ste's eyes widened when Brendan kisses him, lips that soft he'd barely felt it. Ste looked up at him leaning over, his face hardly visible in the light. Ste's mouth fell loose, little breaths from Brendan faltered over his lips.

"I got ye, okay? We can do this - it's us, _right?"_

"Hm mm, yeah, it is." Ste blew out a shaky breath and swallowed "Can you...um"

"Kiss ye again?" Brendan asked lowly, needing confirmation. Ste touched the side of his cheek finally letting go of the sheet, lowering him and they kiss again. Ste feels better the more they do and that's all Brendan cares about, that he's happy and wants to continue.

Occasionally they break their kisses and move against each other, Brendan is playful and tries to make it fun. His mind is always on Ste and the younger boy knows it the whole time. Ste can feel Brendan's body, its naked and warm every place it touches him. Brendan's arm is wrapped around him and Ste had never felt safer in his life. They speak to each other throughout, Brendan always asking if it's ok where he puts his hands, explorative but never crossing the boundaries.

They don't touch each others groin but they both feel the shape and soft of each other. Neither of them knew how they'd film this scene, never once discussing it in detail, instead they let their bodies work it out. Ste kicks the duvet slightly and when it shifts he rubs the hair of his legs against Brendan's waist, one leg pushes down and his foot slides over Brendan's fleshy backside, up then down, languid stokes.

The older man makes a contented sigh and Ste smiles before raking his hands up Brendan's back and scrunching his fingers through Brendan's hair. It's not long before they kiss again and their body heat is now producing a slight sheen. Their bodies slip and slide and it becomes so hot Brendan tells Ste to just kick the duvet off completely. He's past caring who sees his arse, its a fit backside, no one would complain.

Ste giggles in Brendan's ear at his words, tries to make it into a moan so no one hears. Brendan lifts his head, body still writhing and looks at Ste.

 _"Ye sound good"_ Brendan whispers. _"Keep making those noises"_

 _"Do you like them?"_ Ste ghosts Brendan's lips. _"Cos I will for you"_ Ste tells him and Brendan kisses him again, bites wide at the side of his neck coercing more noise from Ste.

Ste feels himself physically getting too wrapped up in what they're doing, his groin stirring and he gasps tries to pull away from Brendan.

 _"I'm sorry – ohgod"_

 _"Steven"_ Brendan says, " _Steven, it alright."_ Brendan tries not to rub Ste's cock with his body but it proves difficult so he has to be honest instead, there's nothing either of them can do about it. _"I feel the same"_

 _"Ye are turning me on too_ " Brendan promises.

 _"Oh god..."_ Ste chokes and keens his hips higher. Brendan kisses Ste again but this time their tongues slide together and there's no going back.

The crew behind them are oblivious, to them it's a normal day filming another sex scene. To Brendan and Ste its a revelation for them both. They don't come but perhaps if they'd had more privacy they would have. Ste fumbled on his dressing robe quickly, flushed red, sweat moistening his face Brendan looked at him in awe.

Afterwards, in the green room, Ste sat and looked miles away in thought. A few people had come and gone through the room but he'd barely noticed. All he could think of was Brendan and how he'd been during the most erotic moment he'd shared with anyone that didn't involve actual sex. None of his relationships had the spark he's felt from day one with him. It slowly simmered inside Ste's mind the feelings he had were now deepening.

Back at the hotel he sat in the bar. Drink in hand he gazed out of the window. A glass placed on the table he sat at roused him. As he looked back Brendan was stood there.

"Want some company?"

Ste gestured to the seat opposite. "You alright?" Ste asks carefully, fingers playing with the beer mat on the table.

"I'm great. Ye?"

Ste pursed his lips and nodded. "Thank you"

"What for?" Brendan asked as he sips at his drink.

"I've seen a different side to you, today"

"That a good thing?" Brendan looks up as he speaks.

"You knew how nervous I was, and you were kind and gentle. You made me feel safe Bren. No one has ever made me feel safe before." Ste touched Brendan's hand across the table, and thumbed across it.

"Anything for ye Steven." Brendan flicked up his eyes fleetingly. "I'm glad ye felt okay with me"

Ste felt his insides almost explode with butterflies, his heart ached so much for the man in front of him. In their environment and what they were going through perhaps everything was just heightened for him. Ste sat forward ready to tell him when Chris walked into the bar and waved at Ste and pointing out a clear message he was about to join them. Ste sighed heavy, missing his moment. He figured it best in the long run, some things are better left unsaid.

* * *

They were filming the last of their scenes finally and both men were silent with each other for the most part. They still had the other day hanging over them that neither had dared to bring up again. Ste miles away with his thoughts sat in make up and stared at his reflection in the mirror. The producer came to stand behind him and smiled.

"Ste we're gonna have to film in the rain. There's no other way, we'll be waiting around forever at this rate and the budget just wont allow that. Can you start from the moment you leave the B&B and you pause next to a lamppost. You turn back to the hotel, you're feeling anxious because..."

"Because he's began to fall for the hotel owner...and it's killing him knowing he's gotta leave him behind. But what choice has he got ey? He lives in another place...country even. They can't be together can they, not after a one night stand" Ste hitches a breath and looks up at the producer who looks dumbfounded.

"Err, well not really. It doesn't say in the script your character has fallen for him. He'll be going back to his life with no regrets"

"Will he... _oh._ I wonder how he will manage that. Wait! They need a last kiss" Ste turns in the chair he's sat in. "It makes sense they would say goodbye. And in the rain, the audience will love that."

Ste's eyes widen imploringly as he speaks to the producer who obviously thinks Ste has gone soft.

"Well...you don't write the scripts Ste..."

"I can improvise can't I? If it fits the story? They would kiss" Ste says completely adamant about his thoughts.

"He's gotta point there" Brendan is stood close by then and Ste's heart jumps clean into his throat.

"How long have you been there?" Ste asks with a quiet voice.

"Long enough I think" Brendan keeps a straight face, eyes binding with Ste's. His hand gestures to the producer but he doesn't break his gaze. "Put the kiss in, else we'll do it anyway. And if ye cut it, I'll pull out of the film completely"

"What, you can't do that! We have a contract, you bring the screen to life. I'll never find any other partnership that has the same chemistry on screen and..." The producer realises then there's no more arguing. It's an extra kiss, no big deal.

"Fine, but don't think this will help you in the long run. No producer likes pushy actors that want to think their way through this business."

"Not ye obviously. Wouldn't know a decent idea if it booted ye up the backside" Brendan seethed as he spoke and felt Ste's hand against his arm.

"Bren...it's not worth it. Come on yeah?" Ste's eyes are soft when Brendan looks at him again, his smile sweet and Brendan relaxes instantly.

"Bren?" Ste speaks when they wander onto the set outside. They're not alone as two members of the crew hold aloft umbrella's for them to shade them from the downfall. A rumble of thunder vibrates the ground and their bodies, lightning brightening up the sky.

"I mean Brendan, sorry."

"No, I like ye calling me that." Brendan swallows "Why are ye so passionate about the last kiss Steven?"

"I dunno...just feels right. I know they met just once and had that one time. But it meant more than that. It's how I'm playing the scene Bren and if you're with me or not..."

"I'm definitely with ye, okay?" Brendan looks at the set. "Under the lamppost"

"What?"

Brendan leans down closer to Ste. "I'll kiss ye under the lamppost, capture the rain as it trickles along your lips. I want to taste the rain as it mixes in your mouth" Brendan thumbs across Ste's lips watches his mouth bruise white. Ste's eyes take in all of him and holds his breath for the longest time. When Brendan's eyes magnetise with them Ste pushes high to his ear.

"Use your tongue, if you really want to taste me" Ste reaches out to him longingly but retreats realising the crew are surrounding them. He quickly walks away to begin the filming again and their eyes continue to lock throughout; Ste feels his heart beat strengthen.

* * *

"Cut! That's a wrap guys. Thank you for all your efforts" The director smiles and gestures to everyone as they all applause. Brendan and Ste are still holding each other, their kiss lingering between them like an unspoken desire. They don't move and the rainfall is soaking them to the bone, no umbrella's cover them this time as the crew move to put things away and clear up the set. Brendan can feel his heartbeat for the first time in his life deafening within his ear canal. Caught up in the moment there's no time for thought process when he moves down and kisses Ste without the cameras rolling, without the prompt of a director and script lines dictating their every move.

He's thankful that Ste reciprocates attentively, seeming too, forgetting to think anything other than this moment between them. It's not desperate but is challenging. Brendan egging Ste on to compete on a straight level with his intentions. Ste's hand fingers up the back of Brendan's hair and drags the moisture from it as the excess rainwater falls down his coat, some droplets finding their way beneath the material sprinkling it's cold down Brendan's neck leaving him to gasp.

Ste uses this to his advantage pushing up and deepening the kiss with an explorative tongue. This time they both make noise, moaning in satisfaction and greed. A noise beside them falters their connection and brings them back down to reality with a bump. It's painful and Ste doesn't know how to cope with their intensity. Instead letting reason and his head rule the situation, he backs off leaving Brendan to share the fallout.

"We should..." Ste takes in a breath

"I know" Brendan nods and looks at the pair of them. "When did it start raining again?" Brendan hitched his own breath then.

"I'm not sure" Ste wiped the back of his hand across his eyes and moved away to the dressing rooms.

"It's a sad ending, isn't it?" Brendan speaks again when they get there and try to dry off as much as they can. Ste moves behind a screen to undress.

"What is?"

"The film?" Brendan explains as he drags off his weighted down clothes. "They didn't get to be together in the end"

"I know. It's just one of those things though – happens doesn't it, all the time. Not everyone stays together Brendan. It's just a film, who cares" Ste replies and waits. Brendan doesn't answer him and he feels like his insides are tearing. _"Right?"_

"Yes, you're right. I'll see ye around then"

Ste yanks back the curtain and looks at Brendan, he's stood waiting to leave. "I doubt it – I check out in the morning" Ste doesn't mean to sound so spiteful but the hurt inside him makes it come out that way.

Brendan claws his way down the wooden doorframe. "Me too."

Ste shakes his head "Well go on then, you're obviously dying too." Ste's heartbeat almost stops.

"Bye then" Brendan croaks opening the door swiftly, his head teeters to look back but he continues and slams the door behind him. Ste feels the floor slip out from beneath his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your kind comments, it's brilliant reading them. :)  
Sam, thank you for your review. This fic is already written as a one shot, It's just easier to edit breaking it down into separate parts, but it will have a conclusion. xx

* * *

This Night Only

Part 2

Brendan keeps on walking, having to force his feet to continue because the pull on his instincts is too powerful. He gets outside and halts. The rain has finally stopped. With a long intake of breath, he looks up into the sky and sees the blue beginning to paint it's watercoloured background. Brendan scoffs with a shake of his head, it only took a month to appear, that bright glimmer of sunshine. In that moment he thought of Ste, and how if he'd been stood here right now, they'd have both laughed at the irony. It had done nothing but rain the whole time they'd been here.

He turned to take a last look at the building behind him before he got in his car and drove away.

* * *

Before Ste left for the hotel he first stopped at the Chinese around the corner. For a while the younger boy sat in the restaurant alone and tried to use the chop sticks in his hand. It's a slow process and the amount of times those noodles just flail around helpless or slip through them is testing even Ste's patience. An older man wanders over to him and holds out his hand. A small plate he gestures contains one fortune cookie on it. Ste lifts his eyes up to it and then the man.

"I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty" The man smiles and gestures the cookie for Ste to take.

"Oh, thank you. I didn't order it though" Ste says, face sullen.

"Call it a gift" The man sits down next to him and places the plate down, rubs his forearm across his brow. "I've seen you before in here. Last time you were with the man with the moustache" The man spoke and watched Ste raise his head again.

"Yeah I was."

"He the reason you look like this?"

Ste looked over himself "Ey, I don't dress that bad"

"Ha ha, no. I meant your expression, it's that of a wounded animal" The man pursed his lips waiting for Ste to talk but the boy was far too deep in his thoughts. "I've owned this restaurant nearly all my life, seen people come and go. I'm intrigued...why do you want to learn these chopsticks so badly?"

"Cos - Brendan tried to show me how. But he's gone now so I have to fathom it out myself don't I? No choice"

"There is always a choice"

"Um, so will it tell me my fortune this then?" Ste asks fingering over the winged shape cookie. He breaks it in two and unfolds the little piece of paper.

"What does it say?" The man asks, he leans down on his folded arms a moment.

"Says I should use a fork" Ste looks up at the man, and they both chuckle. "Kidding, it says - _the greatest risk is not taking one"_

The man nods in agreement, stands up and moves around the table. "It was nice to meet you - enjoy the cookie. I made it myself" The man winks before he leaves.

* * *

When Ste arrives at the hotel he's feeling dizzy with all the emotions whirling through his mind. In frustration, Ste slams the door to his hotel room so loud it shakes the foundations. However his burst of adrenaline doesn't help much. Unsure if he's angry or hurt or both, whatever it is, the feeling is poisoning through his veins and driving Ste to distraction. The bed looks inviting so he dives on it and falls ungracefully on his front, face planting the duvet cover. It's cool and soft but his position makes it hard to breathe so he flips himself over and stares at the celling instead. Ste raises his brow at the amount of cracks there, thinks the hotel could have at least hidden them somehow.

Ste counts at least four that look menacing, then his head falls to the side, looks at his phone. Grabbing it he goes through the social networks he's on and then his emails. No new emails, no new messages. In fact there's nothing on there worth looking at. Ste huffs again and puts his phone down hard on the side. Twiddles his fingers, closes his eyes. Jumps and lays on a different side, but nothing he does helps. Nothing can settle him.

Instead he lays on his back again, eyes closed and strokes over his lips with his fingers, and it's a memory that stays in his mind, that last kiss they shared is still ghosted there, imprinted on his skin. The sweep of his tongue sent shivers through Ste like a lightning bolt striking a tree, sending the energy through so hard it splinters in half. Ste opens his eyes again and feels so restless it's futile. There's no way he can sleep like this, leaving so many things unresolved. He changes into a dark blue tracksuit and trainers and pockets his phone. Takes the elevator down to the lobby and approaches the receptionist.

"Good evening sir, how can I help?"

"Hi, um...you remember me don't you?"

The girl searched her mind before her eyes widened "Oh yes! The actor, hey...there's a few of you guys in here. However, I'm not really allowed to tell ya that...but you probably know - being in the same profession"

"Yeah, course. Look, I need your help. Please."

"Okay, if I can"

"One of those actors you saw, was one tall, blue eyes, Irish?" Ste questions

"Hey, how did ya know that?" The girl grins looking between Ste and the computer screen.

"I work with him, Brendan right?"

"Hm, but you know I shouldn't say anything else. It's funny though, when he came in tonight he asked about you too" The girl shrugged leaving Ste to widen his mouth in surprise.

"Wait – what did he say?" Ste slammed down his palms on the desk in his haste to know.

"Asked for your hotel room didn't he? I couldn't tell him though cos it's hotel policy"

"I don't mind! You could have told him. Don't you see...he feels the same as I do. Tell me his number, its obvious he wanted to see me. I'm telling you it's okay"

"I'm sorry, _I can't"_

 _"Ple...please._ I leave in the morning. I'll never see him again." Ste's tear rimmed eyes reddened. The emotion in his voice profound now, he felt exhausted.

The girl swallowed deeply and felt the strain from seeing Ste so upset. "I would help if I could – I swear. I shouldn't...it's my job."

 _"Fine"_ Ste choked "Fine. Then I will knock on every door in the hotel then till I find him." Ste wiped the excess water from his cheeks and turned away. Walking to the elevator he felt a determination scoring through him.

"Sir? Why don't you just go back to your room on the fifth floor okay?"

Ste let out a shaky breath "I'm on the forth floor" He said, hand pressing the button.

"I know" The receptionist replied softly. Ste turned to look back at her, the young girl smiling tentatively. "Good luck"

"Thank you" Ste released a sharp breath and got in the elevator pressing the fifth floor.

* * *

There was a lot of rooms on the fifth floor. That was Ste's first knowledge the moment he'd stepped off the elevator. His second thought process was that of which way to start. Left or right. Ste was then thrown a lifeline in the form of an unlikely source – the cleaning trolley. Ste saw a note pad attached to it with writing on it of rooms due to be vacated in the morning. Brendan was one of those rooms and luckily for Ste there were only three rooms on the paper. Making a mental note of them he went to the first room and knocked on the door. To his disappointment a older lady answered the door, cat in her arms that meowed as it looked upon Ste.

Ste was taken aback and for a split second had to think on his feet gesturing to the feline friend he spoke "You allowed that in here?"

"You the hotel security?" The woman barked back.

Ste shook his head _"No..."_

"You the police then?" She continued, the cat yawned and stretched it's claws out.

 _"No..."_ Ste raised his eyebrows.

"So then, it's none of your business. Why are you knocking on my door?"

"I'm looking for someone." Ste backed off and began to turn.

"Description?" The woman asked, her stony eyes bore into him. Ste swallowed.

"Tall, blue eyes...funny looking moustashe"

"Room 502" She jabbed her finger down the corridor. "I've seen him walk past a few times, always wears his suits too bloody tight, you can see everything including what he ate the previous night. I can see why you like him" She smiled knowingly, eyes wide and sparkly. The woman closed the door then and Ste stood on the spot blinking and trying to fathom out if that had actually happened.

Ste turned and walked the long corridor to the very top and found the room. His hand stopped mid way, then he gave in and knocked. Brendan answered the door in his shirt, splayed open to reveal the dark hair of his chest. Ste's eyes travelled down the length of him without any shame; boxers - comfortable fit, held happy against his groin, Ste's eyes basked reaching his hair strewn legs and no trousers, black socks on his feet.

"I'm up here ye know?" Brendan spoke in amusement watching Ste take his time to drown in his body a second time until their eyes connected. "How did ye find my room?"

"Ya wouldn't believe me if I told ya..." Ste spoke before smiling. "Nice socks"

"Because _that's_ what ye were looking at" Brendan smirked back.

"You gonna invite me in?"

Brendan let his breathing lax and pressed up against the wall to let Ste into his hotel room. Their eyes set upon each others as he did. Brendan closed the door and watched Ste walk into his room and turn his head back. "Yours is bigger than mine"

"Come on Steven, it's not the size that matters"

"No?" Ste asked and waited till Brendan had closed their gap.

"No, it's how it feels when ye use it." Brendan searched Ste's eyes "What are ye doing here?"

"Straight to the point, I like that. Not - how are you, or might be pushing it here, you're glad to see me?"

 _"I am glad to see ye"_ Brendan spoke lowly and breathed in the scent of Ste. "I'm just confused, given how keen ye were to see me go earlier"

"Keen? That what ya thought?"

"Ye never gave me reason to believe otherwise"

"So me kissing you – that weren't enough reason. You think I do that with all of my co stars eh? _Because I don't..."_ Ste's voice susurrated once Brendan had began to walk him slowly backwards, his eyes were powerful and challenging. Ste trembled and felt his lungs release the breath they'd trapped.

"What do ye want from me?" Brendan asked, he couldn't take his eyes off Ste.

"Tonight Brendan, I want tonight." Ste tells him, the tip of his tongue glides across his tongue "Ask me to stay - you know that I will" Ste's voice broke as he spoke, his hands moving to finally touch Brendan. His fingers swiftly gathering up through the hair Brendan held against his chest, the pads moving over the pebbled texture of his nipple flesh. Ste watched his eyes close, mouth part and breathe like it was his first time doing so.

 _"Steven..."_

"You're the only one who's ever called me that and had me physically want to melt when hearing it. I want you to say my name all night" Ste said, leading the moment between them and gaining himself a new confidence with it. Knowing what he wanted and needing to let Brendan see. As he opened his eyes again, they were darker than they'd ever been, perfect sapphire staring right into Ste's own sea blue sparkle.

Brendan just stood there and took him in and it felt like a last look to Ste. One that needed time taken over it. Ste's hand shifted and crept up the side of Brendan's neck coming to rest the angle of his jaw, stubble scratching against his skin. Ste pushed up and placed a gentle kiss on Brendan's lips and drew back again to look in Brendan's eyes.

"Do you want me to leave?" Ste asked and felt his stomach knot tightly.

"No I don't." Brendan smiled and took Ste's hand off his cheek. "Ye hungry?"

The younger man was taken aback slightly "Do you ever think of anything other than food?"

"I did till I met ye" Brendan watched Ste's cheeks brighten before he walked over to the phone in his room and ordered up some food for them. His brow quirked listening to the voice on the end of the line. His eyes fixed on Ste as he did.

"Yeah...I did get a visitor. Thank ye" Brendan replaced the receiver down and glanced over to Ste. "Ye were pretty desperate to find me weren't ye?"

"No...I weren't" Ste denied everything shrugging off his jacket and placing it on a chair.

"I asked for your room number too" Brendan confessed sitting on the bed. Ste removed his tracksuit jacket and then trousers, leaving him in his t shirt and shorts. He was struck by the simplicity of the whole situation, like this was normal occurrence for them.

"I know ya did – desperate to find me. Should I leave my socks on too?" Ste grinned devilishly as he crawled on the bed and shoved Brendan down sharply. His leg straddled over him and sat down on Brendan's groin leaving the man grunting. Ste angled down and settled on his forearms.

"Reminds me of another scene we did, ye were on top then too."

"I'd want to ride you, except this time I'd want to feel your hands touch me for real and not for the camera's."

"Ye think it was for the camera's?" Brendan asks, head angling to one side

Ste's eyes narrowed, lips curling into a smirking smile. "Remind me again"

Brendan swallowed and yanked Ste down kissing him deeply and pivoting fast so it was Ste bumping on the mattress and Brendan rolling his hips against him. _"Bren..."_

Brendan broke off the kiss noisily and ground his hips harder "Ye sure this is what ye want?"

"Yes. Do you?"

"I want to fuck ye Steven. Who wouldn't want ye" Brendan pulled down Ste's boxers leaving him flushed un expectant. "Jesus...look at ye, _perfect"_ Brendan gripped his hands around Ste's cock and fondled the shape of it without warning leaving Ste bucking off the bed and groaning in approval. His mouth dragged feather like up the length of him and lapped wide over the head twice before his thumb pushed inside the slit. Ste's hips rolled and moans left his wide mouth, head turning to one side his hands clawed at the material beneath them.

 _"Ohgod...feels so good"_ Ste's voice became gravely. Brendan sucked him indolently into his mouth and hummed around it's thickness. He didn't stop the movements and Ste rose his legs up to his feet and flicked his hips up and down, mouth so wide his jaw ached. Brendan's tongue slipped over his girth like silk, tenderly and unforgiving. Ste felt his orgasm rip from him, strips of come painted Brendan's mouth and slipped down his throat.

Ste kissed him desperately afterwards, Brendan's palm helping him stay high with the comedown never once stopped pulling up his dick and letting the slip create an obscene sound in their ears. Once flaccid Brendan let go and rubbed the excess wet against his emptied ball sack.

"I knew ye would"

Ste lifted his head, sheen of sweat along his brow "What?"

"Taste good." Brendan settled down heavy on Ste's body. "What ye thinking?"

"How I just came down your throat." Ste giggled nervously "This wasn't what I thought would happen"

"What did ye think would happen then?"

"Not sure. I just... _I had to see you again"_ Ste fingered his hand through Brendan's hair. _"I'm scared to leave tomorrow"_ Ste's vulnerability ebbed out of him and left Ste in danger of being hurt. It was the last thing Brendan wanted and quickly made to defuse reality. He wasn't ready for that yet either.

 _"Shhhh"_

Brendan placed his finger carefully against Ste's lips _"Don't think about that, think about now, about how I make ye feel."_ Brendan's tongue seductively licked a line of wet against Ste's lips and then kissed him for many moments, their heads swam caught up in just them and nothing else until there was a knock at the door that interrupted them.

Ste shifted up and replaced his boxers while Brendan answered the door and brought through the food. Ste ate in silence and nibbled at his food. Brendan ate but watched the younger boy openly struggle for the both of them. "How old are ye Steven?"

Ste flicked his eyes up "Twenty three"

"So young, got your life ahead of ye then. You'll get to meet loads of people through this job and the places you go and..."

"Don't you dare tell me I'll meet someone else right, cos I don't wanna hear it." Ste says in anger, throws the food he's eating back on the plate.

Brendan sniffs and silences finishing off his food and licking his fingers clean. "Ye finished then?"

Ste nods and Brendan carries the tray to the table before shifting into his coat pocket. He finds what he's looking for and walks back over to the bed, stands up on it and walks with a wobble along the mattress stopping to look down on Ste who is pretty much sulking and languishing in a silly mood. His eyes creep higher to look up at Brendan. He shuffles out of his shirt and drops it on the floor. Continuing to look down on Ste his thumbs flatten beneath his boxers as he slowly drives them off.

"Ye wanna see?"

"Shurrup Bren" Ste licks his lips. His eyes struggle though and keep glancing back up at Brendan.

"Worried ye won't be able to handle me?"

"I can handle ya – just big headed ain't ya"

"It does have a big head yeah"

Ste chuckles and shakes his head leaving Brendan smiling. Instead he drops to the mattress and rocks the bed. Flicks up his fingers, between them he holds a condom. Ste looks at it and then Brendan, chews on the inside of his mouth.

"I want ye Steven, I think I always did. Do ye still want to?"

"Yes" Ste nods "More than anything"

Brendan removes Ste's boxers again and kisses the top of his cock. "Have ye done this before?"

"Yes"

"Okay"

"I've always been on top though"

"I don't...that's not me Steven. _I can't..."_ Ste felt concerned for Brendan then, his face fell.

"No that's not why I said that, _Hey...I'm glad it's..."_ Ste moves up and crawls over Brendan's legs, sits astride him and ghosts their lips. "I _want_ you to fuck me Brendan. I need you too."

"I've no lube, so..." Brendan's fingers pushed into Ste's mouth, feeling along his tongue. Ste suckled at them and let his hand curve the round of Brendan's arse. Sitting close enough to feel a reaction in Brendan's dick it rose as it thickened between them. Ste let go, and Brendan placed his moist fingers between Ste's parting, found Ste's hole.

Ste rocked his hips until Brendan's finger popped through the resistance and gained height into the warmth of him. Slow driving, Brendan's fingers worked hard inside of Ste as he rolled the condom down Brendan's erection. Hips lifted, sat down and let the feel of him take his every breath from his lungs. Ste snaked his arms loose around Brendan's neck and rested their foreheads together.

 _"You're so big..."_ Ste eased himself down until Brendan's every inch filled him.

 _"How does it feel?"_ Brendan dragged his lips behind Ste's earlobe and breathed down his neck.

 _"Feels good inside me"_ Taking time to adjust Ste kissed Brendan between hitched breaths. Brendan rolled his hips and hit against Ste's prostate, the sounds so beautiful Brendan never wanted them to end. He lay Ste onto his back and curled his legs around his body. Moved out to the tip and back in again, repeated the motion until the movement was like wet ice.

Brendan had never taken things so slow in his life, but it felt right, felt so good his body was sensitive and basked in each thrust he made. Stes walls clung on to his dick as he rode deeper each stroke, tight heat creating a friction barely keeping him from orgasm. He held off though, and kissed Ste languid through their movements, until Ste whimpered.

 _"I like it hard, Brendan..."_

"Ye like it hard?" Brendan panted his each breath, watched Ste's smile stretch wide.

 _"Yeah"_ Ste replied almost breathless, the air slamming out of his lungs the faster Brendan moved inside him. _"With you"_

 _"Jesus, ye are fucking beautiful"_ Brendan griped Ste's hips and Ste widened his legs and tangled them up behind Brendan's back as he pounded hard inside his entrance. The bed shifted each time, balls slapping the underside of Ste's arse he cried out his name and words of encouragement. Body lifting, Ste ground himself, hips flicking he came between them. Brendan cursed the air blue coming not long after filing the condom and lacing his tongue desperately around Ste's mouth.

 _"Oh wow..."_ Ste sighed relaxing his body. His hole palpitated around the girth of Brendan's length. He collapsed on top of him, chest heaving erratically.

"Tell me you have more condoms" Ste spoke unequivocally satisfied, head falling back on the pillow and eyes wide to the celling.

Brendan laughed heartily and smiled against Ste's chest. "Might have, if you're lucky..."

Ste's fingers filtered through the older man's hair encouraging him to look at him. "Was amazing"

"Ye were too" Brendan breathed heavy, bobbed his throat and pulled out of Ste. Creeping higher up his body he kissed him softly and moved off the bed and into the bathroom. Ste laid over on to his side, almost angling on his stomach and rested on a pulled back arm. He waited and waited, but Brendan didn't come out of the bathroom.

Ste's eyes fell closed blinking open again quickly, his body never felt so relaxed. Brendan eventually padded back to the bed and flung himself onto it, the pair of them laughing. Brendan weaved his palm over Ste's luscious bum slapping it hard. Ste looked back at him.

"That didn't happen in the film" Ste wriggled his backside so Brendan slapped it again.

"Ye have a kink there then. Lucky for ye I could slap this wondrous creation all night long" Brendan soothed the sting out of Ste's arse cheeks. "So, ye wanting to create the movie we did tonight then?"

"Hmm" Ste nodded. "Not the same pretending. I like it better our way."

"Ye didn't ride me though, so which is it to be. Cowboy Steven, or can I tempt ye into the shower?"

Ste pursed his lips. "I liked that scene. Plus ya got to see me naked properly on set." Ste laid his head on folded arms a moment before pushing up to his knees. "I hope you've got enough energy for me Brendan"

Brendan pulls Ste down on top of him and swims inside his eyes. "Ye ever been rimmed by anyone?"

Ste shook his head "No I haven't - why?"

"Good" Brendan bit against Ste's bottom lip before he kissed him. "Come on"

* * *

Brendan watched Ste in the shower, his body shape slender against the black tiles. Ste's curves arched like a cat against them, hands both pressing flat. Ste turned his head slightly as if silently giving Brendan the come on. Brendan walked over and bent to his knees, eyes trailing up his back, the water fell down Ste's spine and edged over his rounded arse cheeks.

Brendan's thumbs parted his entrance and as the water found it's way wriggling down over his hole, his tongue swept wide upwards to capture it, and again, once more and Ste whimpered and clawed at the smooth tiled wall. Brendan's tongue circled the puckered hole,lapped hard and manipulated the flesh to weaken enough to gain entry.

Ste's tight walls tasted sour, hot and clenched the further his tongue travelled inside. Steaming shower water trickled inside Brendan's mouth the more he moves, licking as deep as he can get painting his saliva into Ste. His movement follow the noises Ste makes, the harder he plays the louder he gets and it's turning Brendan on to the point he has to feel what he's doing to him too. Ste's dick is thick and bucking when he touches it, lets his fingers curl around wrapping up all of him into his palm.

Ste gasps and jerks back feeding more of Brendan's tongue in him. _"Brendan...god"_

Brendan stands quickly to his feet and takes Ste's wrist pulling it behind him, let's Ste's hand feel the latex he's just placed over himself. _"Do ye want me?"_

"Yes I do"

Ste lays his head back and sticks out his tongue. Brendan grabs it with his wide mouth kissing him so deep they both tremble. The younger boy's whimpers leave Brendan so weak he has to told on to him for stability.

"Do ye want it hard again?"

"No, I want you to take your time"

"Okay, _okay..."_ Brendan whispers, soothes Ste's overwhelming feelings. He knows how close it is till sunset and it's affecting them both. Brendan continues to kiss Ste angling out his arse and placing himself at the back of him. Ste leans his forehead on the tiles and breathes out heavy as Brendan finds his way inside. It jolts Ste when Brendan begins to rock, small languid thrusts that hit his sweet spot on the way back in him.

Ste pushes himself out to meet each time Brendan fills his walls up, it's sloppy with the shower water and feels nothing short of divine the moist slip when Brendan's dick enters his hole. Ste grips Brendan's hand and rocks his length between a tight fist, pre come mixing with the hot water. Brendan kisses Ste, pulling his chin around to take over his mouth. They're hard, and rough then slow and soft kisses, Ste feels his emotions rise up to the surface.

His eyes fill with tears and the shower water flushes away the salt of them. Ste brings Brendan closer to him and lets their bodies fit like a jigsaw, both moving enough, they fuck slowly for the longest time, Brendan has never experienced anything like this in his life, and he knows Ste is feeling the same way. They come together, Brendan filing the latex and Ste striping the tiles. It washes away with the hot water.

 _"I, I..."_ Ste breathes in deeply.

 _"Ye okay?"_ Brendan whispers behind Ste's ear " _What do ye want to say?"_ His lips are the softest flesh when he kisses him down the nape of his neck.  
 _  
"Nothing, it's...never mind"_ Brendan curls his fingers under Ste's chin and looks deeply into Ste's eyes. "Let's get some sleep"

"Yeah, get into bed. I'll be there in a moment"

Brendan edged out of the bathroom and switched off the light. The room was in darkness besides the natural light from the moon. Ste was curled up in a ball on one side of the bed angled away from Brendan when he slid into the coolness the bed provided. Soft mattress and smooth cotton sheets Brendan lay on his back and felt the tension in the air.

"Are ye asleep?" Brendan asked gently, looked back at Ste. "It feels weird for me too, but I'm glad you're here"

Ste shifted slightly with no voice. Brendan turned himself then and lay the opposite way. And it was only when he'd almost given into sleep he felt a hand slowly edge round his hip and settle on his tummy. Ste's shallow breathing warming between his shoulder blades. Brendan lightened, settled his own hand over Ste's and gave into sleep.

* * *

Ste jumped as he woke up, half asleep and misty mind, his eyes blinked away the tiredness as he yawned silently. The room was dark, but upon turning his head the streak of light from the early morning sun striped against the carpet. Ste simmered awake and shifted his body into a blissful stretch, each bone loving the attention cracked and relaxed his body into a slight comatose.

The presence of another breathing pattern soon had Ste sobering up to the realisation Brendan was next to him. Ste's head flicked quickly to his side to just look upon him. His face peaceful as he slept, eyes moving gently behind their lids as he dreamt. Ste raised his hand to touch the older man but his resolve weakened, theyd spent the night together, that's all it was. One night.

Ste still found himself struggling to lower his hand, knowing that actually, he did want to touch him again, to feel the shape of his smile, the way his lips caressed his each inch of skin like he was everything Brendan had needed in the world. Ste nudged himself up on his elbow and remembered how he'd never felt so wanted in his entire life, and more than that, feeling it back ten fold.

Ste faltered and withdrew his desperate fingers before they would never stop and slipped gently from beneath the covers. Padded in the dark to the bathroom and had a shower. As the water guided over the bronze hum his skin had, Ste winced knowing each kiss and touch laid down on him was being washed away, eyes closed the younger boy remembered everything, committed it all to memory. It didn't matter if it felt different last night, in the throws of passion everything heightens he reasoned to himself. Made a mental note to stop reading more into it.

There was nothing he could do to stop the thoughts and feelings he had, they seemed to linger and grow the more he thought about it. Ste cursed himself and switched off the shower, dried himself and wrapped a towel around his waist. The white fluffy material felt good on his skin. Ste padded into the bedroom again and settled by his clothes, began to get changed. Fiddling with his t shirt Ste juggled with the material turning the right way around when suddenly Brendan stirred.

The older man felt his hand across the other side of the bed as if searching, there was nothing but a sheet covered mattress and the cool of a vacated body felt there. Brendan sat up half asleep and tried to focus his sleep filled eyes, he couldn't see him. There was a moment in those few seconds he looked that his heart jolted. And it hurt him. Brendan turned his head to finally find what he was looking for.

"Are ye going?" Brendan asked with a tired riddled voice, he was pretty shattered and wasn't sure he had the strength for this after first waking up. But Brendan needed to know as he fell back on the bed half satisfied he'd found Ste and half trying not to look gutted he was leaving. Ste smirked; bashful at being caught out and placed his top on.

"Yeah...um...long drive ahead of me." Ste swallowed uneasy, eyes not yet daring to look at Brendan. "Thought it best..."

"Thought what was best? Sneaking off?" Brendan hadn't meant to sound as affronted as it came out, but as a new revelation of upset filled his entire being he'd be lucky to hide it. He watched Ste look guilty almost as he dressed himself.

"I ain't sneaking off. I was trying not to wake you"

"A sly getaway, were ye even gonna say goodbye Steven?"

"My name is Ste. And no I wasn't – but maybe...maybe I should have done that huh" Ste huffed slightly, heart beginning to hurt with the pressure of what he wasn't sure of. Brendan watched him hasten his dressing and quickly revised his attitude.

"Will ye at least stay for breakfast? A long drive, ye will need to keep your energy up, right?"

"I'm young – tons of energy me"

"I noticed - last night" Brendan's voice purred leaving Ste's skin to goose bump with a cool sparkle the area of his body. Bottom lips sliding under his teeth he chewed nervously and Brendan blossomed with it, the glow in his cheeks not unlike the way he looked after he came.

"Stay..."

 _"What?"_ Ste spoke, feeling his lungs collapse knocking him uneasy.

"For breakfast. I can order us something up, anything." Brendan suggested, he watched Ste wrestle with his thoughts.

"I'm alright..."

"Coffee, croissants...toast? What do ye like huh?"

"Bren..." Ste stood silently looking at Brendan who then stopped talking. Eyes darting with Ste and the bed he nodded in understanding and astounded at his own behaviour swung his legs out over the bed and sat quietly. Ste swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and the pain of it had him physically wincing.

"Um..." Ste coughed "Coffee, I'll have a coffee before I go" Ste's hand shakes as he tries to make them both a coffee.

"Don't bother on my account, ye gotta go. I have someone to meet anyway so" Brendan said with a deep tone, shrugging petulantly he walked past Ste into the bathroom.

"Who?" Ste asked as soon as Brendan exited the bathroom. Manages to pass Brendan his drink without scolding either of them. "Who d'ya have to meet?"

"Simon, a friend of mine. He lives in the city, so thought I'd visit"

"Old flame ey?" Ste said half heartedly joking, egged Brendan on playfully while his stomach jolted.

"Simon? No. A mate. Why ye ask?"

"No reason." Ste shrugs. "How are ya getting home?"

"Car Steven. Like ye. I'm catching the ferry tonight – I'm going back to Ireland"

"Will you ever be back?" Ste asked lowly.

"I don't know, maybe." Brendan nods sipping his coffee. He'd have drank it by now, but Ste said one coffee. He'll make it last. "Ye going back to Manchester?"

"I enjoyed last night" Ste said stopping the small talk and saying what he really felt. Ste hitched in a sharp breath.

Brendan darted his eyes up quickly "Me too"

Ste pursed his lips and flickered his eyes up at Brendan. "Really?" Ste asked, quiver in his voice.

"Every single moment" He replied assuredly, eyes still firmly on Ste's. His cup placed down on the side Brendan stood up, still in his boxers, he wore a white robe aound his body.

"I gotta...best check out" Ste's breathing splintered.

Bendan settled his hands against his hips and rounded his head and eyes with Ste's, coaxing him with an hypnotised gaze. "Ye gonna say goodbye properly?"

Ste gulped and lunged forward connecting their lips, so sweet was the kiss both men groaned and held on tightly. Brendan's tongue took pure advantage and swept the entirety of Ste's mouth before settling with gentle sweeps of tongue and softening lips. Brendan knew he could kiss the boy forever.

"I have too..." Ste whispered, whimpered into Brendan's arms, his hands crept up around the older man's neck and tightened his grip, Brendan snaking his arms, they crushed closed around Ste's waist.

"I'll miss ye"

 _"I'll miss you..."_ Ste spoke immediatley in response and with his mouth into the skin of Brendan's neck placing a small kiss there that took the older man's breath away. Ste heard the falter of it and smiled softly cupping his lips a few more times and tightened his hold encouraging Brendan to hug onto him too.

"Might see ye on the TV huh?" Brendan murmured his words behind the back of Ste's ear.

"Might do, or you can rent the dvd of the movie" Ste grinned with his laughter. "Wonder what we'll look like"

"Incredible" Brendan says pushing Ste back from him. He couldn't stand it any longer, it just felt like too much of an effort to forget. Ste moved to get his things and paused at the door, half looking back his head lulled to one side.

Brendan's voice played inside his head, he wanted Ste to stay but how could he ask, it was just two people seeking comfort in each others arms. So why did this feel different. "Steven?"

"Yeah?!" Ste twisted his head, eyes beginning to mist over. His heart held by a thread.

"Doesn't matter, take care of yourself"

Ste hitched a breath that carried the tail end of a sob he'd held deep within his throat. Ste coughed and nodded sharply, the door clicked loudly in the room that was plunged into the sounds of silence.

* * *

He'd had a shower, stood in it a while and just let the hot water lash hard over his body and flushing his skin with the heat. Hands flat on the tiles, Brendan's head held forward, eyes closed trying not to over think the last moments he saw Ste. In fact the entire time he'd spent with him. The water didn't help, didn't wash away his reoccurring thoughts. It was one night, he's done this before. It hadn't ever meant anything other than a quick shag. It hurt when Brendan punched the wall in frustration, switching off the shower he settled once dried to get dressed.

Packed already, Brendan gripped his suitcase in his hand and dragged his coat off the bed. He turned again when something caught the corner of his eye. A piece of paper had fallen from his coat and to the floor. Brendan held it in his hands opening it up, his breath caught sharp.

Brendan was overtaken in a zombie like state as he walked out of his room and clicked the door shut. Eyes reading the note like it was some kind of mirage. Down the corridor the cleaning trolley made it's way up towards him, not that he'd notice an earthquake right now. Brendan stood there and read the writing over and over again. Trying to reason things in his mind.

 _'Take a risk' Steven. x_

Ste had left his number by the short message. Brendan smiled gradually and the warmth that filled his stomach was a new feeling for him but he could definitely live with it. He wasn't gonna call immediately though, had to play it semi cool didn't he? He wasn't sure what to do, this was all new to him.

"Are you alright sir?" The woman asked, and Brendan found her eyes slowly, slightly gormless in deep thought he still resembled a zombie. Brendan shook himself out of it.

"Never felt better. Tell me, how long do you wait before you get back in contact with someone you...um.." Brendan swallowed. The woman waited a moment and then cottoned on to what he was on about.

"Depends, if you want to play hard to get? Tonight, text them about 7 pm." The woman shrugged gabbing some fresh towels.

"Why that time?"

"They'll be that restless when they see the message you'll get instant reply"

"What if I can't wait that long?"

"Then you've got it bad" the lady grinned, Brendan watched her walk in to a room and he turned to leave himself placing the paper into his wallet.

* * *

One month later.

Manchester

Ste was at a crossroads in his career,there had been no other roles fall into his path for considerable time and with the lack of work came the shortfall of money. What Ste had earned from his last venture went towards a deposit on a flat in Manchester he shared with a flatmate, namely Chris who'd he'd met on the set of the last role he filmed. He too living in Manchester the new friends took on the flat together. Within a week Ste had found a new audition, and Chris tagged along for moral support. In a cruel twist of fate it had been Chris who had landed the part leaving Ste feeling low confidence stricken.

Not one to take things to heart Ste had soon taken on the part-time job for extra money, but what he hadn't banked on was the boss from hell. Or as Ste liked to call him 'The old Trout' after the pub itself, he'd deemed it fitting for the man who was a nightmare to work for.

"Ste? Can you please get out here and serve!" The bar manager screamed across the pub, voice forever seeming to echo whenever he did. Ste rolled his eyes , the man never shut up.

"E'yar! I'm on my break here! I am entitled to it ya know?!" Ste shouted himself then, brew in hand. The kitchen was tiny and housed a small wooden table and chair in it. Ste looked through the door to the bar area.

"Not when we're bar staff down and I'm expected to serve myself it ain't." The man said, frustration in his voice.

Ste gave up and moped into the pub, a sea of punters lining the bar. He'd drawn out a tired breath but worked hard and served until after a while he'd managed to wade through the customers and he'd got a little respite.

"Alright love" one of the regular customers smiled at Ste. "Vodka and coke please. You shouldn't let him treat you like that."

"You heard him? Not surprised actually, human fog horn" Ste shrugged and placed the drink on the bar."Gotta earn a living"

"What happened to the acting career? You did a film recently didn't you?" The woman sipped her drink.

"Ha, don't remind me. Dunno what happened with that to be honest. Probably straight to dvd" Ste scoffs and rubs down the bar with a tee towel.

The woman slid a dvd across the bar "I found it for you, thought you'd like to see it. Tell you what, that co star of yours is damn fine. Anything happen between you?"

"What no..." Ste cleared his throat. "What makes you say that?"

"Thought all actors were at it nowadays. Nah, I'm kidding, reason I ask is your on screen chemistry is incredible. The way ya look at each other, jeez."

"Yeah, he did look at me like that" Ste smiled with fond memories jumping into his mind. "Seems like such a long time ago, yet I recall everything"

"You should contact him" The woman winks, smile spreading her intoxicated lips.

"I did, kind of - I left him my number. He didn't get back to me though. Guess I read the wrong signals"

Ste spoke distantly then gripped the DVD in his hands. Neither of them were on the front, just a picture of a hotel with a lamppost in front of it. Made Ste chuckle though, the first he'd managed so far today. On the back it did have them together, the kiss under the lamppost. Ste widened his mouth looking at it, they did look good together. This hadn't been the first time Ste had thought of Brendan, the Irish man had a permanent place beneath his skin.

* * *

Ste's phone lit up as it lay on the table vibrating the glass. He'd come through from the kitchen with a sandwich and huffed down on the sofa hard, relaxed into the soft material and gave out a long sigh. Ste was glad to be home finally. His feet ached from the shift he'd done at the pub, and ears still rang from the sound of his boss barking out orders. This wasn't exactly his vision for the future.

Ste's eyes darted from the tv to his phone, realised it was flashing a notification. About to pick it up was distracted by the front door opening.

"Alright Ste" Chris greeted, he hung his bag down on the bannister.

"Hey. How was the rehearsal?" Ste asked with a slight jealously in his tone. The other man sighed and sat down on the couch next to him.

"It was good, yeah. Sorry mate. Something will turn up, you shouldn't worry. And I have been asking around for ya" Chris fidgeted uneasy.

"I know - ignore me yeah. I'm just tetchy from the shift I've just done."

"That manager still on your back? Dunno how you put up with it to be honest. I'd have left..." He spoke apologetically, but Ste agreed wholeheartedly

"Ya know I can't do that, need the rent paying. Can't keep expecting you to help out all the time."

"I don't mind, you've helped me loads. Ya even got me this job!"

Ha ha yeah. Ironic really." Ste sighed, watched Chris edge forward, the tips of his fingers ghosted his phone on the table.

"Hey...You've a message here." Chris smiled lobbing Ste's phone at him. It landed on his lap.

"Oh I forgot to look. Watch it be my manager. Probably forgot how to pull a pint, dosey sod"

"Ha yeah, probably" Chris agreed and watched Ste check his phone. The colour seemed to drain from his complexion.

"Ste? You've gone white mate" Chris turned to Ste, concern in his face.

Ste sat and shook his head, couldn't quite fathom out what to say. "I can't believe...he's contacted me"

"Who has?"

"Brendan" Ste looked up at his friend and gawped in shock.

"Who's Brendan...oh wait a minute! The Irishman? Why has he?"

"I asked him too, but that was over a month ago. Thought he weren't interested."

"Hang on, did somet happen between you two? No way, ya never went there?!" Chris almost choked on his laughter.

"Oi! He was alright. I really liked him too, but when he didn't contact me I figured it really was a one night thing."

"Well if it floats ya boat." Chris scoffed as he spoke. "Text back"

"Why should I? Brendan made me wait didn't he?" Ste mumbled half annoyed half wanting to stop the beat of his heart changing rhythm.

"Yeah, but think about it, why now text? He'll have a reason Ste." Chris warned cautiously, leaving Ste to stew with his thoughts.

* * *

Ireland 

It was mid afternoon when he landed in Dublin again and luckily the sunshine had followed him there. The heat felt good after spending the last weeks in constant rainfall. Brendan pulled up outside his home and felt the note inside his pocket literally burning a hole through it, his heart felt lighter somehow, having something to look forward to. Brendan wanted to text Ste, but his mischievous side still teetered, making Ste wait a while had his eyes sparkling. Brendan could picture his face, and once he'd found out, how feisty Ste would be. Brendan had become accustomed to his little ways, Ste's personality, the way his face actually glowed with embarrassment, or mouth curled whenever mad.

Brendan climbed out of the car and locked it up before walking up to the house. The smile on his face a permanent fixture, his key turned in the lock.

"Chez?!" Brendan cried her name anxiously, the youth of his voice coming to the surface.

Brendan pocketed his keys and grinned as he walked through the house looking for her, "Got something to tell ye" he continued. Brendan's face fell when he'd walked into the kitchen.

"What ye got to tell us boy? That ye finally grew some balls?" The haggard old man spoke with a vicious tongue. Brendan watched the all too familiar smirk he used whenever he belittled him. It all drained from him, the happiness he'd held turned inside out.

"Why are ye here?" Brendan's voice hollowed.

"Hello son. Enjoy your wee holiday did ye?"

"Holiday?"

"Bren! Cheryl cried and hugged her body close to her brother." So glad you're home!"

"Shouldn't have left ye in the first place - swanning off like that." Seamus drawled, his eyes piercing Brendan who couldn't bare to look at him.

"Chez, what's he doing here?"

"Never mind that, how did it go?! Did ye and that young..."

 _"No."_ Brendan shook his head, imploring to his sister to quieten. His eyes then flicked up to his Da and back down to his feet as they shuffled on the spot.

"What's this?" Seamus asked intriguingly, his hand settled on Brendan's shoulder leaving Brendan to side away.

"Bren please. Just for me yeah?" Cheryl watched her brother struggle and it made her snap out of her selfish mood."Daddy, will ye go out and get us some wine for tea? Please?"

Seamus smiled "Anything for my best girl"

Brendan shivered, eyes closing the sickly feeling making him want to leave the room. He watched his father leave and then his eyes gazed accusingly at his sister.

 _"Why is he here?"_

"Its just a meal Brendan. I invited him, stop trying to ruin things"

 _"I'm_ ruining things?!" Brendan bit back, anger making up a huge part of his anatomy. It was like a switch had been flicked inside him. He walked away and further into the kitchen. Hands scrapping the worktop his breathing ebbed away. "I wanted to tell ye something - I was happy and then I walk in here and he just takes it away from me" Brendan hitched a breath and turned to look at his sister.

"I'm sorry" she cried, "I just don't understand why him being here makes ye this way." Cheryl stood behind her brother "What did ye want to tell me?"

"Have ye anything else for me chez? Any more jobs?" Brendan changed the subject, what was the point. Brendan fleeted his eyes between her and the floor he wished to open up; the room so stifling he barely breathed. Brendan just needed to get out, get back in his car and drive.

"Germany"

"What?"

Cheryl sighed and walked over to the side drawer cabinet and drew out some papers. "I don't know how you'd feel about doing another one so soon after you'd gotten back but..." Cheryl threw the papers at Brendan.

"Another month away" Brendan sighed and wrestled with his conscious. His fingers gripped the bridge of his nose "I can't contact him now"

"Who?"

"Steven" Brendan sat down heavy on his chair. "Says it's a month of filming, and this money chez... _I could finally get away from him"_ Brendan's voice lowered enough his sister hadn't heard the last part. Cheryl had, however heard the first.

"Steven?!" She walked over to Brendan with the biggest grin over her face. Brendan suddenly felt coy and shook his head.

"No"

"Tell me everything!" Brendan's arm jolted from his body once Cheryl had gripped a hold of it. They settled on the sofa and her face reminded Brendan of the better feelings he'd had before.

"Until I read this I'd planned to contact him tonight. We slept together" Brendan relaxed then and looked back at his sister.

Cheryl stared at Brendan and waited. Waited some more, she waited for the punch line that never came. _"Right...?_ What's new about that Bren? Not exactly the first time is it?"

"Wait, now hang on a minute. I might have form here but..."

"Form? Ye wrote the book Brendan?!" Cheryl laughed and settled her hand on Brendan's shoulder, head shaking. "Poor wee lad, you're leaving another one heart broken"

"Chez, for crying out loud. Look" Brendan scrambled through his wallet and shoved the note into her hand. "Read it"

"Its a phone number" Cheryl shrugged. Her eye's widened "Wait, _Steven's?!_ Oh my god. And ye kept it? Should I bake?"

"Ye what, bake?"

"Yeah to celebrate ye falling in love" Cheryl cupped her hands in delight, this was probably the best news ever.

"Get lost, I ain't in love chez"

"Call him."

"Can't"

"Call him, call him, call him!" Cheryl tickled her brother, and she was good at it so Brendan was giddy by the time she'd relented.

 _"Jesus Chez!_ I want to, believe me. But I'm going away now. I'll wait till after this movie is done. Besides he'll get jealous if It's the same type of film."

"Why? You've only just met?"

"It's there, I felt it before I even knew him properly. I'd drink knowing he was doing another one." Brendan admitted, he took in a long breath "That boy changed something. It's a month, he'll understand" Brendan dismissed it but deep down he knew Ste would probably pout for England and make him pay for it. He couldn't wait.

"Brendan, ye sure you're not falling for him?"

Cheryl watched her brother roll his eyes before entering Ste's number into his phone. He then made a call.

"Simon? Yeah its me. Have ye ever been to Germany? No? Pack your bags - we're going"

Brendan ended the call."The time will fly past" He spoke hopeful and dragged himself off the sofa.

"Yeah it will. I hope I get to meet this Steven one day." Cheryl continued "Don't revert back to old ways when you're over there will ye?"

"It's Ste" Brendan cringed. "He only let's me call him Steven."

Cheryl's smile widened as she stood up and hugged her brother tightly.

* * *

Ste stared at his phone, and namely the message he'd received. He read it over and over in his mind that many times he knew it off by heart.

 _'Steven, I took the risk. B.'_

Ste continues to picture Brendan actually typing it out; had he done that in the beginning but just put off sending it? Or had he really left it weeks later? But what niggles most is why he'd taken this long to get in touch. Had he read the signals so wrong. He'd taken a massive chance leaving his number in the first place, to be ignored was the ultimate brush off. Maybe he just wanted another night, just sex and nothing else. Ste nibbled against the fleshy skin inside his mouth for the umpteenth time.

"Bloody hell, they'll hear your thoughts in China Ste!" Chris threw a tee towel at Ste with a chuckle, it seemed to do the trick Ste finally zoning back into the here and now. "Just flamin text him!"

"Why should I? He made me wait" Ste huffed petulantly. He was cutting off his nose to spite his face but he didn't care. It was the principal.

It was that principal that kept Ste in his ever darkening mood.

"I've had to put up with your massive sulk a week now, you've read the text that much its incredulous." Chris said as he walked into the kitchen. He swiped back the tee towel first. Ste followed behind him.

"I know I'm a pain, but if i give in I look easy"

"Ste ya slept with the guy, you've screwed up your virtue" Chris retorts, arms stuck in the air. He was actually being driven mad.

"Hang on, I happened to really like him yaknow. He was all...like..."

"Fit? Well that's your opinion"

 _"Shurrup._ Charismatic. Fit too though" Ste smirked.

"See...he makes you smile, put us all out of our misery will ya" Chris exclaimed, Ste watched him leave the kitchen mumbling as he went.

* * *

Ste skulked up to his room and closed the door with his back to it. His phone held tightly in his palm. There was no denying he'd missed Brendan. As he moved over to his bed and sat up against the fluffed up pillows looking at the side of him alone, it occurred to the younger boy just how much he'd love to be back on that set once again with him. Ste chewed his bottom lip nervously as he pressed reply.

 _'Took ya time didn't u?' S_

 _'Says u, a week later' B_

The text he'd sent mirrored the madness he couldn't help but feel, but the reply was pretty much instantanious and Ste felt better for it. He couldn't help snigger at the fact Brendan had obviously been waiting for him too.

 _'Counted did ya? Why now Brendan?' S_

 _'Why not?' B_

 _'I have my reasons' B_

 _'I missed u' B_

 _'U don't get to say that to me' S_

Ste threw his phone at the side of him and crossed his arms in a huff. Brendan had no right to screw with his head like this. Ste saw his phone light up in the corner of his eye but he wasn't bothered. A further time his phone brightened tested his determination.

 _''Did u miss me?' B_

 _'Stop sulking' B_

 _'I am not sulking!' S_

 _'Got ya :)' B_

 _'I'm sorry – I wanted to contact u. I got another job' B_

 _'Like the last one?' S_

 _'Yes, have been filming abroad' B_

 _'Oh, where?' S_

 _'Germany' B_

 _'That why u let me think it was over?' S_

 _'We never made promises Steven' B_

 _'I never should have let u walk away that day' B_

 _'I want to make things right - let me' B_

 _'Okay, I'm listening' S_

 _'Can I text u later - on set in a min ;)' B_

 _'I see nothings changed, still the charmer' S_

 _'Worked on u didn't it? More than once too' B_

Ste grinned ear to ear, how was it possible to be this mad and happy in the same moment. Ste bumped himself flatter on the bed and settled down to sleep. _  
_

* * *

Ste turned over in his bed hearing the annoying vibration noise coming from the side of his ear. He brushed the back of his palm there, trying to flick away the noise. Half asleep and still in mid dream Ste jolted awake. His body jumping that much his eyes widened with the shock. It took Ste a little while to adjust his eyes and glancing to the side of him as his phone lit up once more.

 _'What time is it there?' B_

 _'Googled it...sorry. Did I wake u?' B_

 _'Cos I forgot the time difference' B_

 _'Are ya bored or something? S_

 _'You're awake' B_

 _'No, I have an automated text service for ignorant sods' S_

 _'Ha! you made a joke. Well done' B_

 _'Piss off' S_

 _'What you doing?' B_

 _'I was asleep Bren!' S_

 _'I'd almost forgotten how much I like u calling me that' B_

 _'Do ya even remember my voice' S_

 _'Thick Manchester accent. Changes tone when you have sex' B_

 _'Surprised ya recall' S_

 _'Like I'd forget that night. One of us had to mention it' B_

 _'Fab. Good for u. Can I sleep now?' S_

 _'Keep me company? I'm in the hotel bar.' B_

 _'Well I'm sure there's plenty of guys in there for that' S_

 _'Yeah, there is. One keeps giving me the eye – think I should just go for it?' B_

 _'Do what the hell ya like' S_

 _'That what u want? Fine_ _' B_

Ste cursed himself, he was still fighting sleep and pretty mad about being woken up. Now he had the thought of someone else on Brendan's mind. Ste sighed heavy and tried to settle his thoughts.

 _'Trying to make me jealous wont work - I'm still mad at u' S_

 _'I won't give up, gonna text u everyday now' B_

 _'Might take a lot of em to make it up to me' S_

 _'U still have that wingspan tattoo?' B_

 _'Yeah' S_

 _'And u still glow when u blush right?' B_

 _'What are u on about?' S_

 _'Just lift up your legs and lay them down to your sides' B_

 _'Bren where is this going?' S_

 _'Just needed that image. Thanks. I'll text u 2mo.' B_

Ste smirked and shook his head, teeth scoring over his bottom lip. He couldn't wait till tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all your kind comments. I always appreciate them.  
This is part 3 and the last to this one shot. xx

* * *

This Night Only 

Part 3

The next morning Ste was called into the pub early to set up. With the broken sleep Ste looked tired and moped about because of it. His manager once again nasty with his demands had Ste doing most of the work. It was 10 am and Ste was thankful the place didn't open for another hour after he'd finished his work, Ste found a quiet spot to sit down with a glass of orange juice to sip at.

The last few days his phone had become essential and Ste checked it for any messages regularly now. Disappointingly he had heard nothing back off Brendan since last night, the text messages were a comfort to him somehow despite still being a little put out Brendan had left it so long. It had his mind whirring overtime, had there been someone else during his time over there? Ste began to ask himself now and couldn't stop the images creeping into his mind. The longer he didn't have contact from Brendan, the worse it felt. Ste continued to look at his phone anxiously. Ste bites the bullet and sends his own instead.

 _'Hey, how are u?' S_

"How about you get up off your arse and do some work instead of playing on that thing all the time" The manager said trying to grab Ste's phone. He quickly pocketed it and stood up.

"I've done everything you've asked of me right? When are ya getting some more staff in here?" Ste huffed away. His phone beeped and Ste continued to walk away but looked at it.

 _'Hey sexy, this is a nice surprise. u still in bed?' B_

Ste grinned and dragged the corner of his lip between his teeth.

"It's not my fault they keep on leaving is it?" His manager again, Ste huffed out a long sigh.

"Just sort it out. I deserve better than this I tell ya" Ste shook his head incredulous.

 _'Sexy? Not in bed, working. You?' S_

"Oh you did a couple films in your time, they never amounted to anything! Stop living in your head and come out into the real world. The cellar needs clearing" The man continues to rant in the background, then walks away. Ste sighs heavy and takes a few moments to remind himself he still needs to make the rent and bills. The only things keeping him here.

 _'U are sexy. I remember that body of yours' B_

 _'I remember your body too' S_

 _'Still makes u weak at the knees I bet' B_

 _'Full of it Brendan' S_

 _'Must be u, keeps me loaded constantly' B_

 _'Btw, I am in bed, naked. What u gonna do about that? B_

 _'Nowt, I'm too busy :P' S_

 _'Aw, I'd best go then :(' B_

 _'No, don't go yet. Please' S_

 _'Hey, u okay?' B_

 _'Yeah, no. Just someone I work with and he's horrid' S_

 _'I can sort him out for u?' B_

 _'I wish it were that simple' S_

 _'U could join me in bed. Too pushy?' B_

 _'Send me a pic' S_

 _*Attachment*_  
 _'Don't say I never do owt for u' B_

 _'Sexy bum that' S_

 _'I know ;)' B_

 _'Can I have one too?' B_

 _'I'm not in bed though' S_

 _'Improvise' B_

Ste looks around the room and takes a pic and sends it with a grin.

 _'I meant of u! What even is that?' B_

*Attachment*  
 _Here, my ugly mug. I ain't great at selfies' S_

 _'U look fine boy.' B_

 _'Give over' S_

 _'I miss u' S_

 _'I miss u too. U going?' B_

 _'I have to, busy. Text later?' S_

 _'Try and stop me.' B_

An hour or so later there was a steady stream of customers in the pub and thankfully that had helped the time go past quickly. Head held on his palm Ste's eyes drew up to his friend.

"Hey. What's with the face?" Chris asked sitting down on one of the bar stools. A young girl sat down next to him and smiled at Ste. "This is Rae, Rae – meet Ste, my flatmate"

Ste smiled back and shook her hand "Hiya, nice to meet ya. Tell you what, glad to see some friendly faces. Had enough of this dump."

"Ah, well I am still asking around for you Ste. Get ya out of here eh?" Chris leaned down on his folded arms "Listen we're off out tonight, fancy joining us?"

Ste flung a tee towel over his shoulder and moved to pull a pint for another customer. He darted his gaze with Chris "What, like a club?"

"Hm yeah. Come on it's been ages since ya let your hair down"

Ste contemplated the idea carefully. It was true he hadn't been out in ages, but it was mostly due to a cash shortage. He'd served the customer and came to stand in front of his friend again who continued to coax him subtly. "I guess I could come out for a few drinks" Ste shrugged, it would be better than going home to an empty flat again.

"And a dance?" Rae chirruped in, beaming smile along her lips " I hear you're good at that"

Ste shot his eyes at Chris who smirked and kept his head low "It just slipped out"

"I bet it did" Ste looked at his friend disapprovingly. "I was drunk that night"

"Brendan's face - you didn't see, too busy flaunting it" Chris edged backwards and tried to mimic Ste's dancing.

"Shut it you! He loved it actually" Ste honked out his laughter half embarrassed. He was called away again to serve and it was a while before he got back to Chris and Rae again. Rae looked around the place and back at Ste.

"You're always serving, where's your help?"

"It's just me at the moment, thanks to my boss here – not exactly a peach. We're always short staffed."

"I could do with some extra work" Rae suggested "Could do with the cash, and I can handle myself"

"Ya worked in a bar before?" Ste asked interested. "Saying that, I never had experience till I came here"

"Not really, none to be fair. I'm a fast learner though?"

"I'll put in a word with misery chops then." Ste says with a wink. "Be nice actually, we can gang up on the miserable sod"

"Deal" Rae agreed and shook Ste's hand animatedly.

Chris looked between them both. "Great! So who do I ask to get me a beer then?"

* * *

The club they went to was pretty heaving once they'd arrived, music deafening. The coloured lights strobe across Ste's face when he walks through the place and settles at the bar. Chris and Rae are with him and pretty soon there's more to their entourage. The cast and crew from the filming Chris has been doing are there too and he takes Ste's arm and introduces him to all of them.

"That's the producer Ste" Chris explains, he gulps some beer and gestures through the darkened room. "I've mentioned you to him, we'll get you out of that dump"

Ste smiles " Thanks, you're a good mate. It's cool though - dunno if I want to pursue it anymore."

"Really, why not?"

"Just not feeling it." Ste shakes his head then looks down at his phone, checks it for any messages. Chris' eyes follow what he's doing and rolls his eyes dragging Ste to the dance floor.

"Come on. I didn't bring ya here to mope about for him. He'll be in touch, right now you owe me a dance" He grins and Ste scoffs, smirk edging at the corner of his mouth. Ste complies with his friend and has a dance, and as the drinks multiply he let's himself go a little bit more. During the evening he meets with the producer and a few other people Chris introduces him too. The night progresses and one of the crew strikes up a conversation with him and they get on. Ste likes the attention and it's been a long time since anyone had really noticed him, at least since Brendan.

With alcohol flowing and great conversation Ste relaxes at the bar with him and accepts the drink he's bought. The good looking man is older than Ste, tall and dark haired. Ste laughs at his jokes, and agrees to wait for him while he leaves the bar to visit the bathroom. As Ste plays idly with the neck of the beer bottle in front of him he's distracted by the vibration of his phone. Ste fishes it out and reads the message.

 _'Guess who?' B_

 _'Santa Claus?' S_

 _'Easter bunny - but close enough' B_

 _'What u doing?' B_

Ste smiles, but then remembers, looks up from the bar and around the room, he tries to look for the company he's been keeping but doesn't see him anywhere. Ste suddenly feels dreadful.

 _'I'm out, in a club' S_

 _'Oh. Alone?' B_

 _'No' S_

 _'Is he good looking?' B_

 _'Bren, don't' S_

 _'That's a yes then. I pride myself on great timing' B_

 _'Where are you?' S_

 _'Same, on a date' B_

 _'I never said I was on a date. That's pretty fast work' S_

Ste downed his beer and ordered another one, with his intoxicated body came a quick feeling of jealously. He hated how he felt. He hated there was nothing he could do about it.

 _'Says u' B_

 _'Steven?' B_

 _'Why are u texting me? Enjoy ya date.' S_

 _''I can't, that's the problem' B_

 _'What is?' S_

 _'I keep comparing him to u' B_

 _'Well u got no right.' S_

 _'And u ain't the only one who can pull.' S_

 _'This u getting your own back, trying to make me jealous?' B_

 _'It working?' S_

 _'I don't have to be, you'll compare him to me too' B_

 _'Still cocksure of yourself I see' S_

 _'He'll never touch u like I did' B_

 _'Guess I'll find out won't I?' S_

 _'Don't do this' B_

 _'U should see to your date Brendan. And I'll see to mine' S_

 _'Who is he?' B_

 _'None of your business' S_

Ste abruptly turned off his phone then placing it in his pocket and slowly stewing beneath his skin, blood boiling and mind whirring. It wasn't long before the man who'd kept him company turned up again and on impulse Ste stood up and kissed him. The man gasped back in surprise, hand edging around Ste's arm he soon responded and kissed Ste back. This kiss lasted longer and once Ste pulled back all he could do was think how it wasn't the same, there was no spark, his feet stayed anchored to the wooden floor he stood upon. Brendan had been right, he was comparing it to him.

Ste fingered the area of his lips and felt the mans hand snake against his hip and squeeze tightly. Making his intentions clear he moved away from Ste slipping his hand to Ste's wrist, they left the club together.

* * *

Germany

Brendan shifted awkwardly in his seat. Ste's message hurting more than it should, the older man tossed his phone down on the shiny mahogany table and watched it spin on the slippy surface. It was true enough, he didn't have any right to question Ste's life and more importantly who was a part of it. The fact he too said he was on a date gave him the ultimate in barefaced cheek vilifying Ste over it. He'd said date, but in reality it was hardly that. The man in question being his long time friend Simon who had of course 'tagged along' for the free holiday.

Simon brought two drinks over and settled them on the table, slight smile over his face he glanced around the club they'd found themselves in.

"Hey, quite the talent in here mate. Reckon we could break a few hearts." Simon spoke cheerfully and drank some of his beer. He looked up at Brendan who seemed miles away in thought as he stared at his phone almost willing it to light up.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Nothin'." Brendan said unconvincingly and gripped the short glass within his fingers.

"That's not eactly true is it?" Simon replied and looked down at Brendan's phone managing to quickly snatch it off the table before Brendan could stop him. Slowly, but surely Simon's smile inched wider.

"Oh, so you did contact him finally. Good" Simon passed back Brendan his phone and watched him pocket it in frustration.

"Fat lot of good it did me. Tried to make him jealous didn't I?. Backfired spectacularly" Brendan elongated his words animatedly and lifted his glass in gesture before downing a gulp of his whiskey. It stung hard filtering past the lump he'd stored there.

"You didn't? How? There's only me here – _oh Christ no"_ Simon spoke warily, eyebrows raising high.

"I never mentioned your name, no need to wig out is there. I just made reference there was a bloke."

"And?"

"Said he's going out with someone too didn't he?" Brendan replies trying to avoid eye contact with his friends' unhelpful smirk. He wanted to wipe it off.

"Wow, you really like this guy don't you? Must do if one night turns ya into a soppy mess"

"It wasn't just the sex, we got on. He's just there in my head, all the time"

"Well, filming is almost finished. How about we take a detour, instead of Ireland we visit Manchester instead. You know where he lives right?"

Brendan's empty eyes gave it away, he had no idea where Ste was. They'd not exactly stayed in touch or were that close they'd divulged such information. Simon blew out a long breath and gazed around them again, there was a sea of people dancing on the floor, some holding up the long bar drinking, perhaps meeting for the first time as they chatted together.

"I could, I could pull a few strings I guess..." Simon stroked his tongue across his drying lips.

"No, no..." Brendan shook his head. "Ye will get in trouble for that. Besides, it infringes on his privacy"

Simon rounded his head. "Jeez, swallow a moral dictionary now? I'd only find out where he worked, his home address is out of bounds. Even I ain't that bad. You said he's filming? It wont be hard to find out places in Manchester shooting at the moment."

"I am assuming he's filming. He's actually been pretty tight lipped about what he's up too. Maybe he's still feeling mad I kept him waiting around though"

"It's a valid excuse, yeah" Simon agreed and clinked his beer bottle against Brendan's glass.

"Okay, so he's got a date. Is it really so bad? If he likes you, what is there to worry about."

"I can't help it, the thought of it..." Brendan blows out a long breath.

* * *

A few days had passed by and Ste hadn't been shocked when he'd finally had the guts to switch on his phone that there had been no new messages for him. In a bid to continue normality Ste went to work each day and did his shifts. Rae started at the pub too so he now had a new friend working there which made things easier. There was a dark cloud over him though and one of regret, he couldn't stop thinking about Brendan and that night. The hardest knowing the older man had started dating and subsequently moving on - or so it seemed to Ste.

Rae stood wiping down the tables in the large pub room while she continued to watch Ste check his phone and look down in the mouth. It had persuaded her to get them both a brew and convince Ste to sit with her out in the beer garden. The sunshine beat down upon them in the morning, an hour before they opened officially the young girl held Ste's hand tightly.

"Right, they say the best person to talk to is a stranger" Rae explained as she thumbed back at herself. "I know I'm not entirely that but...good as."

Ste ghosted a smile and turned the cup handle around to face him. "About six weeks ago I was shooting this short film - erotic film" Ste spoke and watched Rae's eyes brighten. "Yeah, I know. Anyway I ended up spending the night with my co star. Well, technically, it was supposed to just be a one night thing, but...I went and left him my number. And now he's back in touch - I can't stop thinking about him"

Rae lifted her eyebrows and blew out a long breath, hands held around her cup. "Whoa, wasn't expecting that. Chris has mentioned him, is it Brendan? Why can't you just meet up again?"

"He's in Germany filming. He had a date the last time he contacted me, and just to spite him I pretended I had someone else too" Ste rubbed his hands over his face and gazed ahead of him "It's not what I wanted though"

"Okay, so you're making each other jealous then. Ste, it's obvious - he wants to get to you, he's testing the waters so to speak"

"How do you mean?"

"Come on, it was a one night thing. You can't pin all your hopes to it, so you gotta find out. If it's meant to be, it'll happen. I suggest no more making him jealous and tell him straight, if he wants you - to prove it" Rae winks and sips at her brew. Ste does the same and smiles softly.

"This one night - was he good?" She asks, and watches Ste blush profusely. "Oh god, he was."

"He was amazing" Ste daydreams. "It weren't just that though"

"Course not" Rae rolls her eyes and laughs.

"It weren't! We got on, he made me laugh. Brendan, he makes you feel safe. I kinda miss that."

* * *

Brendan was on set shooting his final scenes when he saw Simon again. Watching in the back he waited patiently for Brendan to finish up so he could talk with him. Brendan filtered through the crew and walked his friend back to his dressing room. Settled back in a comfy chair and waited eagerly. Simon hitched his leg up on the dressing room table.

"I found him" Simon nodded, mouth pursed eyes held on the floor.

"That's great. Right?" Brendan hesitated, hands gesturing to his friend.

"Yeah, yeah it's great. Erm...why did you say he was filming?" Simon asked carefully, eyes finding their way to Brendan's.

"Why – he never said otherwise, that's why. Simon, is there something wrong? Is Steven alright?" Brendan asked and expected nothing less than a straight answer. He was taken aback by the sudden change in his body, his reactions on point suddenly.

"He's alright" Simon placated "He's not filming though. In fact – he hasn't for a good while. He's working though, in a pub"

"You're sure?" Brendan looked as confused as he felt.

"Sure as I can be mate. I checked it out, and that's what came back. There is something else, I swore I'd not divulge owt personal Brendan. I'm not a bad person - however I care about my friends"

"Fucksake Simon. Ye make I sound seedy. What is it?"

"All I am saying is, he doesn't live alone Brendan. That's all I'm saying though." Simon jumped down off the side and held his hand to Brendan's shoulder. "I'd better get back. "

"Who is it?" Brendan enquires eyes looking into nowhere.

"Nope, that's all your getting from me. I already went above my station finding this much out. Listen, want my advise? Talk to him, you've been texting on and off. Might be a good idea before ya fall on his doorstep again. Careful though, if you give it away he'll think you're a bloody stalker"

Brendan nodded aimlessly and turned once Simon had left and the click behind the only noise to his silence. Almost immediately Brendan had his phone in his hand.

 _'We're getting together tonight – and I ain't taking no for an answer.  
I finish at 8pm, 7pm your time._' B

* * *

Ste found the text as he left the pub after another shift. This time he had at least cover so he was finally able to leave at a reasonable hour. Ste at first felt affronted by the abruptive text message he'd received off Brendan, but he was more concerned by the fact it was gone 7pm. He was late and through no fault of his own, his phone had been on silent throughout his shift.

Ste realised arguing it out in the back of his mind wasn't helping. Brendan couldn't hear him or his thoughts. Perhaps it was in spite Ste left any reply until he'd got home, until he'd had some tea and indeed until he was comfy and warm in his bed. Ste didn't want to look desperate, but at the same time he was worried he'd blown it.

 _'I was working, only just seen your message.' S_

Ste nibbled nervously at his bottom lip and gazed at the time. 8:17pm, he was very late. In Germany it was 9:17, then 9:18. Ste clock watched the minutes pass by with a twist in his gullet. About to give up and go to sleep, his phone finally lit up with a text at 8:45pm his time.

 _'You're late' B_

 _'I exlained why!' S_

 _'Filming were u?' B_

Ste gazed at the message. He realised he'd never divulged anything about what he was doing now. Ste couldn't face telling him about the crappy job at the pub. _  
_

 _''Yeah, I was filming"_

 _'Ah' B_

Ste scrunched his face up and licked the line of his lips with a wet sheen. He hated lying to Brendan, he just didn't want to go into it all. Especially admit he worked for such an inexplicable twat. Ste's relief flooded receiving another message.

 _'In Manchester?' B_

 _'Yes. u_ _still in Germany?' S_

 _'I am. I am staying longer now. In fact I may never return.' B_

 _'Oh. That's a shame. Well, as long as you're happy. S_

 _'That's it, is it? Not even gonna ask me to come back?' B_

 _'Is that what u were expecting, me to beg? It ain't happening' S_

 _'I didn't know u liked to beg, you'd be good at it.' B_

Ste flushed, heat rising in his cheeks the younger man couldn't help but smile. The nibble on his lip turned into a hard bite.

 _'U wish. Doubt you'd fulfil my demands' S_

 _'I bet I would Steven. You'd beg before, during and after I'd finished' B_

 _''Anything I asked?' S_

 _'Anything' B_

 _'I don't want u to stay there then' S_

 _'Why not? U have all the company u need there now' B_

 _'What u on about?' S_

 _'The date? Not take him back to your place? Sort him out did u?' B_

 _'I don't know what u mean,there is nobody here. And u shouldn't be arsed about the date' S_

 _'Did u fuck him? Or worse did he fuck u?' B_

 _'That's enough' S_

 _'Did he make u feel like I did? When u came, was it his name u called out?' B_

 _'No, it was yours!' S_

Ste threw his phone down and yanked off the duvet. He was furious, paced around his room a few times, and wrestled open his window to get some air. The room became far too claustrophobic for him, driving Ste to distraction. The cool night air prickled like ice shards over his tongue as he breathed in a helpful breath or air. Repeated the process enough times it made him feel a little light headed. Then he's realised just what he'd replied and the impact it will have had. He imagined Brendan all smug, he'd never live it down would he?

Ste sighed out his thoughts and looked out of his window properly. He lived in a built up area and his view was nothing but houses and tv aerials. The sky try as it might, was barely visible thanks to the false light shrouding it's beauty. Ste alost, longed to see the stars right now. Instead he had to make do with the roofs over Manchester, the street lamps below and the bickering drunk couple tripping over themselves to get home. Ste closed the window and slipped back into bed again.

 _'I'm sorry' B_

Ste read the text and ghosted a smile, if he could change one thing in his life right now it wouldn't be his job or flat or the low amount of money he worked his ass off for. It would be the fact he wanted to be with Brendan in that moment.

 _'Forget it.' S_

 _'There was no date Brendan. It got to me knowing u were with someone else.' S_

 _'I kissed him, and when we were leaving together I stopped it happening.' S_

 _'Why?' B_

 _'I don't want him, I wanted to make u jealous' S_

 _'I am jealous! And I don't want anyone else kissing u' B_

 _'Brendan you have no room to lecture me!' S_

 _'No? How about I tell u what I got up to that night?! Want the details?' B_

 _'Stop it, you're hurting me' S_

 _'Good!' B_

Ste winced at the stab in his heart. Placing his phone to one side he rested back his head and looked up at the ceiling, hands laying over his face a while he caught the wet swelling inside his eyes with a brush of his fingers. Ste laid there in silence and considered it was time to walk away and just forget everything. It was a further half hour that passed before his phone burst into light again, Ste turned to his side and reached out cautiously for his phone.

 _'I didn't mean that.' B_

 _'Steven' B_

 _'Steven, spk to me' B_

 _'I'm still here' S_

 _'I lied. I was with Simon, my mate.' B_

Ste read his messages over and slid further down into his comforting bed.

 _'This is so stupid. I'll walk away, you'll never have to hear from me again' S_

 _'Where are u right now?' B_

 _'In bed' S_

 _'Can I call u?' B_

Ste's entire body covered in goose bumps, he's never felt so nervous in his life. It's been almost two months since he's seen Brendan let alone spoken to him.

 _'Why?' S_

 _'I will convince you not to walk away. Can I?' B_

 _'I don't know, can u?' S_

Ste's phone lit up, the vibration shook his hand, the music was loud so he quickly reduced it's volume. His nerves ultimately preventing Ste from answering immediately. Brendan didn't give up though. Ste's eyes closed.

"Hey..." Ste spoke in a pathetic whine, he cursed himself internally.

"Hello Steven" Brendan's voice was deep and strong through the receiver, Ste's nerves were playing overtime now. His voice sent shivers through his everywhere.

 _"Hi"_ Ste still spoke with a low voice. "How are you?"

"I'm good, how are ye?"

"I'm better now. I'd forgotten how deep ya accent was, it's good to hear your voice again" Ste replied angling his body to the side.

"Good to hear ye too. I remember yours was more profound. Bit nervous are ye?"

"Shurrup" Ste could imagine his sneaky grin. "Bet you are too!"

"That's more like it, I always liked your fiesty side"

"Did ya?" Ste's teeth scraped over his bottom lip "What else did you like?"

"The way we kissed. Your tongue when ye get excited, desperate." Brendan spoke gravely down the phone.

Ste warmed instantly "Thought you were gonna convince me not to leave?"

"Are ye telling me it's not working? My charm doesn't have the same effect?" Brendan stopped talking to listen to Ste's breathing. "What about when I had my hands on ye, would that work?"

"No need cos I remember everything. I miss you, and it gets stronger everyday– is that selfish?" Ste closed his eyes and listened to the breathing Brendan made, felt the ghost like memories flood his mind of how it felt against his neck. "I don't care if it is"

"It's not, I miss ye too, you're in my head all the time"

"So what do we do about it then?"

"I should be there"

"You think I don't know that?" Ste's voice splintered and Brendan swallowed deeply. They were both feeling the same way and the sudden silence brought upon deafening thoughts between them.

 _"Steven, touch yourself"_ Brendan asked.

 _"Where?"_ Ste's voice trembled

 _"Brush your hand against your balls, stroke them."_ Brendan whispers down the phone.

 _"_ _Okay..."_ Ste's voice trailed off with a series of little gasps, he fed his hand into his boxers. His fingers padded his scrotum through the hair, palm lifting their weight, rubbed and squeezed. The noise he made deepened Brendan's breathing.

"How do they feel?"

"Heavy, big" Ste hums contently. " _Are you doing the same?"_ Ste asks lost in his play.

 _"_ _Yeah, mine are loaded, heaving. They got your name on them"_

Ste huffed out a breathy laugh; fondled and wrapped his palm cushioning his balls. " _I need too..."_ Ste rose his hips and let the duvet press a little on his hard dick, the sensitivity drove him crazy. _"_ _Please..."_

 _"Masturbate for me, let me hear ye."_

Ste's hand slid up the silk of his cock length, veins apparent with it's thickness, his erection bucked just before binding his hand around the girth. Ste's thumb pushed and glided sloppy through the pool of pre come that oozed from his dick, hips keening and mind spinning his hand moved faster with the wet. Brendan purred words of encouragement and told Ste what to do, how hard to do it and most of all to let him hear everything. Ste's viens buzzed with the rush of adrenaline his arousal caused. More so when Brendan described in detail what he was doing to himself. The moment was charged for the pair and Ste had never felt so euphoric sharing such intimacy.

 _"I'm close Bren..."_

 _"So am I. I'd have your mouth going down on me Steven, I'd come across your tongue"_ Brendan whispered, voice cracking with his arousal. " _Your mouth always felt good."_

"I'd suck you good" Ste moaned "I never did get to play with it"

"Steven, ye can use that pretty mouth of yours on me anytime"

"Ohgod... _ohgod"_ Ste closed his eyes, his body trembled. Brendan became more vocal knowing how close Ste was and wanted to come together.  
 _  
"Say my name"_

 _"Brendan"_ Ste whinned, gasping as he climaxed in his hand, the creamy come exploding beneath his boxers felt warm moistening his palm. Ste held tighter and milked himself hard through the comedown.

 _"_ _Steven..._ _fuck"_

Ste sprawled out in the bed, relaxed and with the biggest grin plastered on his face. He managed to see the stars finally. He laughed then, correction giggled like he was high. The blush he felt surrendered his entire being as he felt it travel head to toe.

"What's so funny then?" Brendan gasped breaths through his words. He was obviously struggling himself. Ste felt smug.

"Turn ya on did I?" Ste couldn't stop smiling, he bet he looked like a right idiot with it. He didn't care.

"When didn't ye" Brendan told him gruffly. "Wish I could see ye"

Ste reached over and switched on his side light and selected his camera. Moved down the duvet and hitched his boxers down enough to show Brendan everything he needed to see and sent the attachment.

"Good enough for ya?"

"Jesus, look at ye. My mouth is salivating. I'd lick ye clean boy"

"Pack it in, fuckin tease. Send me one of you then!"

"Yes boss" Brendan scoffed and Ste heard him messing about with his phone, cursing the fact it should have come with bloody instructions. Eventually though, an attachment came through and Ste's eyes lit up.

"You're gorgeous." Ste blew out a strangled breath not being able to take his eyes off the Irishman laid out completely satisfied.

"Shame I ain't there" Brendan sighed.

Ste moved and checked around his door, the coast was clear so he hot footed it into the bathroom.

"Well, I did ask you not to stay" Ste placed his phone on speaker and dragged off his boxers before he proceeded to clean himself up with some warm water and a sponge. The material against his sensitive cock had him hissing.

"You're the one tied up. What ye doing?"

"Cleaning up in the bathroom" Ste answered absentmindedly, he dried himself off with a towel and hung it loose around his hips. "What ya mean tied up? Getting kinky?"

"No...I just mean ye and whoever lives with ye" Brendan explained before drawing in a quick breath at his loose tongue.

"Ya what? There's nobody... _Chris?!_ " Before Ste could say anything else the bathroom door opens. Chris, slightly tipsy walks in without a care before stopping short, pointing and laughing.

"Alright Ste! Ya looking _fit_ mate! Oof" He laughs again and stops himself falling over, by landing inside Ste's arms. "Oh god...I am soo _pissed_ though! _Shhhh!_ " He whispers loudly, bright grin on his face, finger to his lips. "Do us a favour Ste – take me to bed" Chris' eyes close heavy as he slumps against Ste's body.

Ste wrestles with his lazy body weight and then looks down at his phone. It was on speaker the whole time. His heart sinks. "Brendan, this is not what it sounds like I swear"

"Brendan?!" Ste asks again but there's no reply. _  
_  
Ste struggles but manages to get Chris to his bed, throws him on it in anger. He checks he's okay before leaving and grabbing his phone settling down on his bed he holds his head in his hands and thinks about the false thoughts going through Brendan's mind and the more he does the more he realises there's no way of talking himself out of it. How could he? The amount of damning evidence. Ste shakes as he calls Brendan back.

 _"_ _Please pick up..."_ The call goes straight to voice mail but Ste is determined.  
 _  
"I know how it sounded. But listen to me, I swear it's not what is going through that head of yours. We were finally sorting this out weren't we? – call or text me."_ Ste ended the call and fell back on his bed.

* * *

Chris looked incredibly sheepish wandering through the flat the next morning. He'd caught on to Ste's stony eyes following his movement while he edged back against the counter in the kitchen. In Ste's hands was a brew, a coffee he'd made and held in his palms so long it had lost it's steam and become tepid and foul to taste. He still held it in a tight grip besides.

"How's the head?" Ste asked, venom in his voice, Chris winced at it.

"I'm sorry, was I a mess last night? I recall walking in the bathroom – shit Ste I didn't mean too"

"What?" Ste almost spat "What didn't ya mean to do? Let on to Brendan that ya wanted me to take you to bed?" Ste's eyes darkened.

"I did what?! Whe...where is he? Shit, I'll explain. Is he in your room?" Chris rushed to the stairs, eyes glancing at Ste who moved his body finally and laid his cup down so harshly the coffee rimmed the cup and spilt over the sides.

"He was on the phone, I'd him on loudspeaker" Ste grit his teeth as hard as his fingers gouged the worktop. His eyes shut and breath faltered. "He heard you, and now he won't speak to me"

Chris walked to Ste's side sharpish. "I will fix this, I promise. How, shall I call him?"

"Forget it. I was kidding myself wasn't I? I barely know him"

"Yeah, but you like him Ste. And Brendan feels the same – doesn't he?"

Ste nods apprehensively "Yeah, I think so. Last night we – well it meant something again. Like the time we were together in the hotel. I just...god I _miss_ him Chris, and this it's set us back again" Ste scoffed and shook his head. "I gotta get him out of my mind. I'm gonna get dressed right, an go to work"

* * *

2 Weeks later

"You look in a better mood" Simon says, the plane they are sat on is starting to fill up with more passengers.

"I am always in a better mood than ye. The filming ran over and ye got a longer holiday, stop moaning about it. You've a secure job" Brendan rested his head back and took a big breath through his nose.

"You think? I am gonna have to sweet talk my way out of this one. I was only meant to be here a week. Still, it was eye opening, you have a colourful career" Simon winked at the flight attendant as she passed by. Brendan shook his head.

"Keep it in ye pants"

"Says you! Who was the young fair haired lad I saw you hook up with? Looked very familiar he did...can't quite remember...oh yeah, Ste"

"Steven actually. And he's far from my mind, just like the other one – whoever he was." Brendan dismisses his words with his hand. "I just needed to get it out of my system"

"Why won't ya tell me what happened? One day you were all rosy eyed and the next, foulest mood I've ever seen you in. I mean did you even contact Ste?"

"Do we have to go through this? I know ye are a detective, but use your spiel on someone else"

"I am trying to be a mate here."

"I contacted Steven" Brendan disclosed, his eyes darted downwards "He wasn't alone, so I got the message. He sent a voicemail, but I'd already heard what I needed too" Brendan explained, head nodding sharply. Simon watched his eyes tell another story completely.

"What did the voicemail say?"

Brendan rounded his head nervously "That I'd heard wrong."

"Okay, right. And what do you go and do? Sleep with the first lad that makes puppy eyes at ya? Way to go pal, remind me never to ask ya for relationship advice. I'd be single living with a bunch of cats otherwise" Simon simpered, there wasn't much else he could say on the matter. What he wanted to do was bang their heads together. He made a decision.

"We're going to Manchester"

No we _ain't_ " Brendan scoffed and put his foot down on that score, not a chance that was happening. "And actually, I didn't sleep with that lad alright?"

"Oh well excuse me. We're still going"

"We ain't going"

"Yes we are"

 _"No. we ain't."_ Brendan almost growled, eyes shaking. Of course once the flight had landed at Manchester airport Brendan had to eat his words and they stuck in his throat. Simon was aware Brendan's eyes bore a continuous look upon him as they trod through the airport, bags in hand.

"Ye think ye are so damn clever eh?"

"Yep" Simon agreed he really was and held the cab door open for Brendan. He slammed it shut and slid swiftly into the other side naming off the pub address where Ste worked. Brendan's gaze continued to pierce Simon.

"That won't work on me – my name ain't _Ste-ven"_ Simon rolled the name off his tongue seductively, playful in his determination to kick his friend up the backside.

"He's with some other bloke!" Brendan growled impatiently.

"No he isn't! I heard the voicemail...I mean...I..." Simon grinned a full set of teeth then.

"Ye listened to my mail?!"

"Maybe..."

"When?!"

"You was asleep and your phone fell against my ear. These things happen. Ste was telling the truth, and shame on you for not listening to him"

"Actually, I switched my phone off." Brendan says in confession mode "I only heard it after I... _ye know._ I feel guilt now"

Simon sighed, he caught the cab driver ear wigging and raised his brow at him before turning back to Brendan again. "Look, you didn't cheat because you two aren't together. So in reality if Ste was in a relationship it wouldn't have anything to do with you either. This is your opportunity, make the slate clean. Do you really not want to see him again?"

"Of course I want to see him. I'm worried he won't want to see me" Brendan gazed out of the window as they drove through the streets of Manchester.

* * *

They pulled up to outside the pub and Brendan looked out of the window. Knowing Ste was in the building produced a tingle against his skin. It must have had an adverse reaction because his friend held his hand over his shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I need to go in by myself. Sorry." Brendan glanced behind himself, watched his friend nod in agreement.

"Take your phone and wallet, I'll book you in a hotel and text ya the details of it alright? I have to go back to work though okay? I'll see ya soon Brendan. Hey – what ya gonna say to him?"

"I have no idea. All I know is, now I am here I need to see that boys face again." Brendan pulled the handle of the car door and exited the cab. A short wave to his friend allowed the car to pull away leaving Brendan staring at the building in front of him. Nerves on pins he pushed at the door and walked in to the pub. To his surprise it was empty. A games machine blinked and played out annoying ping sounds by the side of him, a traditional pub décor of round tables and stools littered around the span of the room.

There were voices coming from a different area of the place, one stood out above the other and was raised. Brendan took a quick look around before venturing towards the sound. Brendan discovered the voices were in the staff area, and curiosity led him to lift the barrier to weave himself to the back of the bar and through a doorway.

A man's voice echoed through the air, obviously in temper, his words were cruel and spoken in anger. It was Ste's unmistakeable voice that prickled up the hairs on Brendan's neck, now at the mouth of the cellar nothing was stopping his feet from descending the stone steps.

"You are so useless! Why the hell I even hired your lazy arse I will never know!" The man seethed into Ste's face.

Ste, who was trying to clear up some broken beer bottles couldn't help his growing rage, having had enough of the put downs. "It were an accident right! I'm cleanin it up ain't I?"

Ste missjudged and brushed the broken green glass harshly cutting himself on the hand he hissed and cried out in pain. The man shook his head and crowded closer to Ste then.

"Waste of space, now I'll have your blood on my floor. Get yourself cleaned up, then sort this mess out" The man raised his arms and began to walk away but found himself grabbed at from behind. His suit jacket and shirt held in a tight grip suddenly throwing him back against the brick wall, Brendan was in his face within seconds.

"Ye like to pick on other people do ye? Well how about ye try that with me ey? I fuckin dare ye!" Brendan growled lifting the man by the scruff of his neck. There was a short sharp gasp behind him and even though Brendan had heard it, his concentration had been on the man in front of him.

"Brendan?!" Ste's voice shook.

"I heard the way he was speakin to ye Steven. I won't have scum like this treat ye that way"

"It's okay Bren...let him go."

"He needs to be taught respect first. Ye ever speak to him like that again I will kill ye – we have an understanding?" Brendan almost ghosted the man's lips he got that close. Ste rubbed gently at the back of Brendan's neck and brought him out of his trance. He looked at Ste then, he connected his blue eyes, not as bright blue in the dim lit cellar, but still profound enough to make a difference to his heartbeat.

"Who...who are you? And what are you doing down here? This is staff only...and..." The man faltered when Brendan turned to look at him again, eyes widening.

"Are ye thick or something? Your feet ain't touching the ground here – don't test me, ye wouldn't like me mad" Brendan swallowed and let the man back down, threw him away so he stumbled uneasy. "Get out of here, don't come back until ye learn some goddamn manners. You'll need an apology, it better be fucking spectacular too."

Ste's manager looked between Brendan and Ste who was still pretty much dumbstruck. He left without word and the two men heard the slam of the front door, bell ringing a din that gradually stopped short. Ste winced at his hand that bled out between his other hand.

"Steven, how can I help?"

"First aid kit, behind ya on the wall" Ste winced at the pain in his hand and watched Brendan fetch the box down and they sat on some beer barrels. Brendan quickly removed his jacket and fished through it's contents to find a dressing. Ste gazed at Brendan, his face and when he touched his hand his warmth slowed his heart beat. It lightened him in a crazy situation he still hadn't got his head around.

Brendan carefully inspected Ste's hand and wrapped the dressing around, binding it enough to stop the bleed.

"Ye need to get this checked out" Brendan's voice was softer now, long gone the anger from before. He stood up and moved further into the cellar and for a split moment Ste thought he was leaving and he'd moved to stand by his side then. Brendan hasn't dared look up yet, apprehension crawling through him.

"What ya doing here ey?" Ste's voice was lowly too, like neither of them knew how to cope with seeing each other again. "You can't even bare to look at me, can you?"

Brendan did look up then, and it was instant, their gaze hungry for one another darted between their eyes and mouths. In a replay of his actions before Brendan shoved Ste up against the cellar wall too, less harshly but Ste's breath still left his lungs and became nothing more than a tremble. Both men kissed desperately, vying for control of a kiss that blew their senses as wide open as their lips were. Tongues colliding in a wet heat that had them moaning into each others movement. Brendan kicked open Ste's legs and pressed flush against Ste rubbing friction and stirring their senses.

Ste's fingers fumble, mouth widening with punishing kisses, he pulls at Brendan's belt buckle with his one good hand, somehow finds his way into his jeans and wraps his fingers securely around his warm flaccid dick, gently pulls up the inches. Ste loves the feel of Brendan, he pulls again and draws back enough to gaze into Brendan's eyes, mouths touching slightly he waits and pulls again, slow from root to tip and this time his cock begins to harden. Ste smiles against Brendan's mouth and hums in satisfaction. He wants him harder and continues to play until he is. Brendan rolls his hips and leans his forehead with Ste's. Ste grunts moulding Brendan's length and rutting himself over the bulge his hand makes. Brendan pushed him back again, makes room to feed palm wide inside his boxers tightens his hand around Ste, squeezes again and again, feels the throb of him in his hand.

 _"_ _Brendan..."_ Ste bucks his hips, head resting on the brick wall, the older man sucks hard over the pulse in his neck. Bites and licks the red mark he's leaving there.

"Jesus, I never knew how much I missed ye till now. Do ye know how perfect ye are?"

Ste writhes around beneath Brendan, neither of them stop touching each other and they kiss again, softer – sensual, drives them crazy and they come together shrouded in heat and a chorus of moaning. Brendan wipes the come in his palm over Ste's balls and down between his thighs, rubs his hole.

Ste opens his legs and lifts his hips _"You're mine now"_ Brendan whispers.

 _"Yes..."_ Ste almost melted at Brendan's touch.

The younger boy ghosts Brendan's lips with fractured breaths. Brings up his own come painted hand and sleeks it under Brendan's top, slides against his belly and into his chest hair. Brendan looks down at the motion, face contorting.

"What ye doing?!" He asks incredulous, watches Ste supress a laugh while he smirks.

"I thought you didn't want to see me again" Ste says, and then the thing that has been hanging over them comes crashing down. Both men part from each other. Brendan pulls on his coat and zips it up, staggers backwards some more.

"I shouldn't have touched ye – I better go"

"Oi! Don't ya even dare. What, you travelled all this way for a poncy wank?"

Brendan's face lit up immediately with the closed mouth smile he had going on, tashe raising with it. "Poncy? Thanks for that. Way to go rubbing my ego"

"I've rubbed more than that Brendan. Why are you here?" Ste asks impatiently, watches the other man shuffle on his feet slightly.

"I wanted to see ye. Who is my competition then?" Brendan challenges Ste, gets back in there again. Closer to Ste, enough he can see each individual eyelash he possesses.

Ste shook his head and walked back up the stairs "There is nobody, I told ya that"

"I heard everything Steven – ye telling me I was dreaming that night?"

 _"It's Chris._ Remember from the movie we did? He moved in with me after we got back to Manchester. Helps with the rent, an he's a good mate" Ste flicks his eyes up at Brendan obviously putting too much information together and getting it wrong. "We're mates."

"Really, is he blind as well as annoying then?"

"It's possible for a bloke to keep his hands off me" Ste scoffed "Well all of them except you that is"

"Weren't complaining though ey?" Brendan cocked his head pleased with himself.

"I never will either" Ste replies before looking down at his covered hand. "Here, will ya look at the damage? I can't really do it myself"

Brendan agreed "Got a bathroom in this place?"

Ste nodded "Just put that bolt on the door will ya? The lunchtime rush is due in, and I aint staying now. Rae is due in soon"

Brendan secured the door and followed Ste into a good sized bathroom, unwrapped his hand and grabbed a ton of hand towels. Ste ran the cut under the tap and cried out.

"Ouch!"

"Give it here, ye baby" Brendan sniggered while Ste looked affronted. Brendan can see a shard of glass buried in the cut and pulls it out with his fingers gently.

"It flamin stings! OW!" Ste yells while Brendan looks up at him, brows raised.

"I barely touched ye!" He says loudly, a firm tone to his voice.

"You stuck it right in there Brendan!"

"Oh, ye never complained about that last time. In fact, I recall ye couldn't breathe it felt that good" Brendan teased before dabbing away the blood. The cut was barely a scratch. "You'll live"

"Thanks. Hurt like hell though." Ste pouts and Brendan laughs. They both do and Ste leans back on the sink. "I missed this, feels good – having you here. Like old times"

"Good" Brendan nodded sharply, trying to avoid any raise in his temprature. Ste endears to his reaction.

"How did you know where I worked Bren?" Ste asks, lowering his face to try and capture Brendan's eyes.

"Remember Simon? I mentioned him once or twice. He's in the force, pulled some strings"

"You've been spying on me?!"

"Ah come on Steven. Ye ain't all sweetness and light, telling me all those lies"

"That's not fair. I was embarrassed, you've seen my boss. He treats me that way daily." Ste sighs deeply.

"Hey, he ain't EVER treating ye badly again. Ye think I'd let him?"

"What ya gonna do Brendan ey? Stick around all the time, day in day out? No, you're gonna leave again, and I'm the one left behind" Ste exclaims and pushes off the sink, the door swings back hard after he leaves. Brendan's mouth parts slowly, his thoughts racing through his mind. The younger boy had a valid point, he couldn't hang around each day.

Brendan finds his way into the bar again, sees Ste skulking around the place trying to do everything with one hand. He makes a decision then and there.

"Right, ye can either take me back to your place, or ye accompany me to my hotel. What's it gonna be?"

"Jesus, you got it on the brain have ya? Well it ain't happening right, one night was enough thank you very much Brendan" Ste scoffs petulantly. Brendan purses his lips and leans into Ste's ear.

"I just meant ye can't work with that hand Steven. Looks like it's actually _ye_ who has it on the brain. Not that I blame ye, I'm irresistible at the best of times" Brendan slowly pulled back and watched Ste's face fall, cheeks reddening the perfect amount. Brendan feared for his heart, always acting strangely now he was around Ste.

"OH...course yeah. I knew that" Ste gulped loudly, eyes closing the minute he'd turned to look the other way. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Erm, just wait for Rae to turn up. You can come back to the flat if you want? It's not much like"

"It's your place isn't it? I'd like to see it"

* * *

"Shower okay for ya?" Ste asks as he wanders through the open plan flat, walks into the kitchen to fill up the kettle.

"Hm, thanks. Brendan rubs a towel against his hair before pulling on a top Ste found in Chris' wardrobe. It's tight and leaves his body well defined. Ste gives him the once over and lets out a satisfactory hum. Brendan shakes his head and stops at the window.

"Ye ain't ever going back to that pub Steven" Brendan stood looking through the window of Ste's flat, gazed down at the view before him. "Ye deserve better than this"

"Stop trying to save me Bren." Ste sits down and when Brendan turns around he gestures his bandaged hand. "It'll be alright, just need to stop the bleeding"

"If it's still bleeding maybe I should take ye to the hospital?"

Ste stopped Brendan with his hand held up. "No, it's good. Honest. It's not that bad. Will you stop it now? I don't need ya saving me"

Ste swallowed "I'm sorry, it's just weird. I'm not used to someone sticking up for me. No one has done before."

Brendan sat down on the couch next to Ste "I understand, no one ever looked out for me either."

Ste nibbled at his bottom lip. "Your childhood was it?"

Brendan nodded. "Wasn't great. Had to look out for myself, and my sister."

Ste turned to look at Brendan intrigued "You have a sister?"

"Chez, Cheryl. She's great, I'm pretty protective of her. I've my Da...my father, he's still around. Lives in Ireland. I need to get away though, do my own thing. But..."

"You don't want to leave your sister, do ya?" Ste settled his hand over Brendan's and smiled warmly. Brendan pursed his lips, eyes darting. "I'm sure Cheryl can look after herself ya know? Her brother can visit still, can't he?" Ste says and grins widely

Brendan fleets his own smile "Wise ain't ye? What if...I gotta save her from a monster? Then what do I do?"

Ste pauses in confusion, sits up higher. "A monster? How can someone be that?"

"Oh believe me, they can. And haunt your dreams"

Ste sits closer to Brendan, takes his hand in comfort and squeezes pressure there. "Hey, I'm sorry. For the way I've spoken to ya since you came back. I'm glad you're here. An... just so ya know, I'm great at slayin monsters me" Ste nods animatedly with a perfect smile Brendan endears to.

Brendan turns to look at Ste, thumbs across the smile his soft lips create. "Is that right? So it's okay for ye to protect me – but when I try?"

"Hang on, I thought you was on about your sister. It's you running from the monster, isn't it?" Ste says, lowers his face to capture Brendan's avoiding eyes and holds his hand to Brendan's cheek. They're interrupted as the front door opens, in walks Chris. He stops quickly, mouth wide seeing Brendan and Ste sat there.

"Christopher" Brendan breaks Ste's gaze to look back. Ste feels an internal pull on his stomach having been interrupted before Brendan could speak to him. Ste turns back himself.

"Hey Chris" Ste sighs hard "Brendan's here"

"No kidding. Brendan, long time no see" Chris watches Ste as he looks up at the older man, it makes him smile and his mischievous side comes flooding to the surface.

"You know, Ste has been pining for you? Every day in fact, driving me crazy with it. I suggest you don't leave until this is resolved" Chris gestures between them both, bright grin on his mouth. "I think you two should make up for lost time then the rest of us can get some peace"

Ste shot his head back "Chris! Shush"

"No chance, I said I'd fix this and I meant it. I'm gonna stay with Rae tonight." Chris announced walking to the stairs. "You both better use the time well"

"Reckon we will" Brendan agreed, eyes chasing straight to Ste's plump inviting lips again. It was then he'd realised they'd not been tasted since earlier. Ste seemed to pick up on Brendan's intentions and moving close, Ste's lips feathered against Brendan's parted mouth.

"Pining for me?" Brendan teased with his raised eyebrows.

"It was hardly that" Ste bit against his bottom lip.

"Every day though" Brendan simpered and kissed Ste softly "Knew my charm still worked"

"We shouldn't be doing this" Ste spoke softly, mustering enough strength not to persue the kiss he longed for.

"Yes we should" Brendan argued, he begged to differ.

"I can't be a one night stand again, it sucks"

"It sucks if you're lucky"

Ste removes himself completely then, gets up off the sofa and wanders into the kitchen. Starts to boil the kettle again. Brendan moves and stands behind him, hands wandering to the front of his top he untucks it and wide palms up Ste's caving stomach. "Do ye remember how I felt filling ye up?"

"You know I do" Ste's eyes closed, breath splintering.

Brendan's hand smoothed lower, to the edge of Ste's trousers, tips of his fingers inching under the hem. "Tell me to stop and I will"

"Don't stop" Ste whispered, his body jerked when Brendan fed his hand quickly inside his boxers and immediately tossed him off, brought his cock to life, thicker with each stroke. His breath held agasp sharply. Chris started walking down the stairs and Brendan wicked, smiled into the skin of Ste's neck.

"Let's see how good an actor ye really are"

"No Bren...I..."

"Hiya" Chris stood in the hallway, the small wall separating the kitchen shielding Ste's lover half from view. Brendan lifted his head up and smiled nonchalantly.

"Hi Christopher, It's hot in here don't ye think?" Brendan asks, hand tightening. Ste whimpers.

"Um, no. I wouldn't say it was. You cooking in there Ste?"

"He's rising to the occasion I'd say. Wouldn't ye Steven"

 _"I'm gonna kick ya arse..."_ Ste speaks through gitted teeth, hands clawing the work surface, pre come dripping from his cock. Ste rolls his hips.

 _"So brazen"_ Brendan growls into his ear _"I am so hard for ye"_

Ste smiles and lightly nudges his head back into Brendan. "I'm okay Chris – didn't ya say you're going to Rae's?" Ste stifles his arousal, Brendan's good though, knows exactly how to touch him.

"Nice. Can't wait to get rid of me" Chris sighs "I'll see you tomorrow okay. Ste? You're really red" Chris starts to walk over to Ste "Are you..."

"Jesus, I'm fine! Go! - tomorrow yeah? O _hgod"_ Ste's breathing struggles.

 _"Oh ye like that"_ Brendan purrs down his ear. Chris goes finally, and Ste's knuckles whiten on the counter.

"Stop..." Ste whimpers. Brendan pulls back, let's Ste turn to him. His arms cross behind Brendan's head. "Upstairs"

"Upstairs?" Brendan raises his brow "Thought we shouldn't be doing this?"

"Take me to bed, I'm coming with you inside me"

Brendan drags Ste's thigh up his body, Ste lifting himself so he can place him upon the counter. They kiss and Brendan keeps it going for the longest time. Ste's dizzy when they part "What was that for?"

"I need ye to be sure, the last time we slept together, well it didn't work out too well for us"

"It worked out perfectly - you're here aren't you?" Ste's legs tighten and cross behind Brendan's lower back. "I've missed us, how can it be wrong if it feels this good?"

Brendan gestures through to the lounge "Sofa?"

Ste clamps his lips shut and raises his brow. "Could work"

Brendan carries Ste to the couch and lays him on it. "Turn around and get these off"

Ste rids himself of his trousers, boxers and lays over the arm. Brendan took his hand and caressed the globe of his arse cheek, held his hand down flat slapping the soft tissue leaving Ste letting out a low cry. Brendan's finger cooled against the heat of Ste's entrance, circled his cool sucked wet fingers there. Over time it pulsed and contracted and let Brendan in. The hot heat sucked in his fingers as he manipulated them higher each time.

Brendan slaps Ste hard again and the younger boy holds his teeth over his bottom lip. Pushes himself out. Brendan rolls down a condom over his erection. "Ye still like that?"

"I like it, turns me on." Ste cries louder when Brendan pushes inside him, angling his hips up. Moves slowly, pushing higher, touches his sweet spot and repeats the quick thrusts.

"Jesus Steven, ye feel good" Brendan's time to falter with his words, thrusting back and forth harder each time. Ste grunts below him, breaths turning to panting. Grabbing himself he jerks off until ribbons of come lay inside his palm. Slow slip of Brendan's cock feeding in and out of his hole continues to stretch the rim, leaving it hot and sensitive. Ste tightens his muscle and brings on Brendan's orgasm. Brendan pulls out and falls to his knees and thumbs Ste's parting wide laying his tongue flat against his hole.

"Bren..." Ste hisses with the sensitivity and claws his hands at the material of the couch, the flush he has sprinkles pin pricks the span of his body while Brendan worships him, moans approvingly and takes his time, continues to drag a lazy tongue against the heat, sucks the throb of it and paints Ste's walls cooler. Buries himself there and when Ste is whimpering and rocking over his tongue he stops and slaps his fleshy arse again. "Had to taste ye again"

Condom discarded they make themselves decent and sit down together. Ste crowds into Brendan's arms this time and is thankful the older man doesn't push him away, instead they hold around him like he's precious.

"Can't believe we did that on the sofa." Ste giggles with his high.

"It needed christening." Brendan huffed out a laugh. His eyes were closed, laying head back listening to the sound of Ste's voice. Relaxed and happy the older man thought about his future, the plans he'd been making since he was old enough too. The warm body next to him suddenly made sense now, perhaps if he asked. Ste would become a firm part of those plans he made.

"I have to go away again" Brendan says half in a comatose half in the room with Ste. He felt his skin cool when Ste shifted immediatley.

"What? No!"

"Will ye just listen to me..." Brendan shakes from his relaxed state and looks at Ste. He quickly realises the boy is mad.

"How could ya?! Is this all I am to you, a quick fumble in the cellar or screw over a couch? IS IT?!" Ste sobs and rushes upstairs. Brendan is in shock at the outburst. Reeling and hurting himself he follows Ste.

"Ye need to grow up" Brendan said accusingly. Finding his way into Ste's bedroom. Ste turns quickly and tries to leave. But Brendan is there arms folded.

"I hate ya, get out!" Ste's voice crumbled with his heart. _"Just, let me pass Brendan"_

"Why? So ye can storm out and into another room? Save your energy and my time"

"Your time? Well excuse me then won't ya. Need to be somewhere?"

"I did, yeah" Brendan scoffed and turned, starts walking out of the room and Ste feels his stomach churn.

"Why did you sleep with me, if you planned on leaving?"

"I didn't." Brendan halts and turns back. Ste swallows hard gives in, hands held high.

"I'm worth more than this – than you" Ste continues to mope back into his room and settles on the bed laid out flat. Brendan sighs and walks over to the bed and takes his hand down Ste's thigh. "I cannot handle this, I don't even know myself anymore"

"Ye didn't let me finish." Brendan licks his drying lips. "I am not using ye, I enjoy being in your company. I feel better when I am"

Brendan darts his eyes to the ceiling and then around the room he's sat in. Its small and minimalist. There's a small window and he can just about make out the roofs of the surrounding houses outside. "Have ye ever been to Germany Steven?"

"I've never been anywhere like that" Ste's voice muffled against his pillow.

"Before I left the producer spoke to me about another film he was going to be doing. He asked me if I wanted a role in it and I said yes at the time because I thought I'd be going back to Ireland. This time it's a big movie and it's in Germany again. The money is fantastic Steven" Brendan says, breathing profoundly. Ste turns to look at him finally, his eyes are red from crying.

"Good for you. Now turn around and go. Never contact me again cause trying to forget you was hard enough the first time"

"I want ye to come with me ye eejit! I intend on asking the producer to meet with ye. Be in the movie with me? Think about it, it'll be months long, we can find out if this is worth the hassle." Brendan smirks when Ste nudges him in the arm. Toeing off his shoes Brendan crawls on the bed with Ste and sits astride him because it's a single bed with hardly any room. Their eyes meet and Ste can't help his smile.

"This is the last role I am gonna do, my savings will be sorted and I can move on" Brendan continues to speak. "Maybe I could invest in a pub somewhere, what do ye think?"

"But there's no point me coming with you, I need to work. There's no guarantee they'll offer me a part. Gotta stay here." Ste gestures his hands away from himself, too caught up in his emotions to really listen to anything Brendan says.

"Ye asked me to take a risk once, now it's me asking. Come with me."

"Why should I?" Ste continues to make things more difficult than they should be, but it's his heart on the line now.

"I'm not very good at this, I've never been in a relationship in my life. It's always been sex and no feelings. I don't know how to...express them. Since I met ye..." Brendan pauses finding it difficult.

"Just...just say it" Ste's eyes sheen over again and it compels Brendan to thumb against them.

"Come with me... _please?"_

Ste scoffs, smiling. Brendan captures it and mirrors him. "I ain't good at this either. What if ya get bored of me"

"Are ye kidding? Look at me - ye keep me on my toes Steven, life will _never_ be dull. I am completely addicted to ye" Brendan lowers down to Ste's lips, ghosts them. "And if ye think I'll just walk away, you're wrong. I'll text ye all the time, over and over till ye get the message"

"An what's that?" Ste smirks, he's not sure he'll stop smiling now.

"That I like ye Steven. And I don't want to do this without ye" Brendan says, sharply sniffing. His eyes dart between Ste's eyes and his smile.

"Okay"

"Okay...?"

"I'll come with you, on one condition"

"Jesus ye always gonna be this demanding?"

Ste nods slowly and grips Brendan's top "No more jealousy. If we date it's with each other"

"I like that idea, but I'll always be jealous. What did ye and Christopher get up to again?" Brendan growls biting down hard over Ste's neck. The younger man hitches in a breath.

 _"Ohgod...there's nothing..."_ Ste's eyes close, as soft moans leave his open mouth. Brendan sucks a bruise there, Ste's pulse quickens encouraging Brendan to lick over the sting.

"There better not be" He smiles into Ste's skin and places a kiss there.

* * *

One year later.

The Baltic Coast - Germany.

The sea laps against the white sand and pebbles of the beach Ste is stood on, dipping his toes into it he fleets a smile at its warmth. Eyes tightly shut he stretches his neck back to feel the heat of the sun beating down from the crystal blue sky that hasn't a cloud in either direction for miles. The horizon is perfectly clear at worlds end and the sparkles that glimmer off the rolling tide shine like a diamond crusted wave.

They'd packed that day and never looked back. Ste followed Brendan back to Ireland and met his sister Cheryl. During the time he'd spent there Ste witnessed Brendan's love for her and fully understood why leaving her again hurt as much as it did. Cheryl hugged Ste tightly and thanked him for bringing back the smile to Brendan's face she'd seen disappear during their childhood. Ste felt an ache inside him at her words and glanced behind him to see Brendan watching with sadness behind his eyes.

Ste had also been there when Seamus had turned up and the difference it had made to Brendan. Childlike and introverted he tried to cope having him around them. The change to him created a new concern inside the younger boy and as such clung to his side whenever the man had been in the room. They stayed one night because Cheryl had insisted but the meal was strained for Brendan. The smile Ste had been accustomed to had drained from Brendan, replaced by something else - fear. Seamus had reached over and touched Brendan's wrist and he'd flinched, pulling away that fast Ste had drained of colour.

They'd left not long after that and Ste had never asked Brendan the reasoning behind his reaction and when they boarded the flight to Germany it was left behind them. Brendan introduced Ste to his producer who in turn loved him and particularly their chemistry on screen. They didn't play lovers this time, but it didn't mean that perfect partnership didn't show through just as strongly. A year later and they'd never left Germany. Hadn't got around to it, they'd stayed together and dated throughout, eventually sharing a place gained through the filming and they were happy.

Ste folded his arms tight around his chest, the memories of the last year still flowing through his mind had him smiling again. Ste's pocket vibrated and when he retrieved it a text message was there.

 _'Hi sexy' B_

 _'Why are u texting me?' S_

 _'Just felt like going down memory lane' B_

 _'Where are u?' S_

 _'Not far away, I'll be with u soon' B_

 _'I'm on the beach' S_

 _'I'll bring a blanket, do u want anything?' B_

 _'Just you.' S_

 _'Luckily, I can do that. Don't fall in, I'll have to save u' B_

 _'Eh?' S_

 _'Behind u' B_

Ste glanced around and his eye had caught Brendan in the corner of it, walking up the beach in his bare feet, shorts and splayed open shirt that wafted in the warm breeze. He looked gorgeous and Ste felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of him. Ste hadn't told him yet, but during their time together he'd fallen so deeply for the Irishman he couldn't breathe without him anymore. The feelings just grew and he'd become worried that now the filming had come to a close they would have to face reality once again.

"What?" Brendan asked, smiling his full teeth at Ste.

"That a blush I see Brendan?" Ste sniggered looking back onto the sea.

"It's my tan - how may times do I have to tell ye that?"

Ste gave Brendan the once over and quirked his brow "Tan? Where? On ya big toe?"

"Shut it boy. I can tan"

"Course, maybe another few summers and you'll bronze like me" Ste replies, watches Brendan sit down on the Blanket he lays on the beach. Ste joins him and they both lay back together.

"It's all finished, spoke to the director." Brendan says, his eyes close to the bight sunshine "Gonna be famous after this"

Ste scoffs "Nah, that's the last one Bren. I didn't mind for the money but now we have some put by. Besides, I thought you wanted your own pub?"

"I do"

Ste feels his insides twist. "So, that's it then. It's all over"

Brendan turns his head to look at Ste "Hey,not without ye Steven. I won't open a pub unless you're there. Ye have become important to me" Brendan watches Ste who's now sat up, cradles his arms around his legs.

"How important am I though?"

"What kind of question is that? I'm with ye aren't I?"

"Why can't you say it?" Ste replies with a low voice. "After all this time"

"Ah come on Steven" Brendan shakes his head, he's ever been any good at expressing his feelings.

"No" Ste turns sharply to look at Brendan. "Is this we have anything to you? At all?"

"I'm here ain't I?" Brendan sighs heavy. "Stop being so whiney"

"Screw you Brendan. I am sick of trying, it feels like I am wasting my time. What is it huh?" Ste settles his body around and kneels up at the side of Brendan. "You're still running from the monster aren't you?"

"What do ye want from me?" Brendan bites back and sits up himself then. His breathing shakes and his hands grip into the soft sand at the sides of him. It burns slightly because of the intense heat from the sun.

"The truth. That day in Ireland. I saw it, you flinched when your father touched you. I saw the fear in your eyes and I was so frightened Brendan." Ste crawls closer to Brendan and drifts his fingers up his arm. "I touch you and the look in your eyes - like its your first time being touched this way"

"That's because you're everything to me. I can breathe with ye." Brendan darts his eyes with Ste and looks out into the horizon.

"I won't pursue this if you really don't want to tell me. I just think he has this hold over you, maybe telling someone will help" Ste strokes the back of his fingers down Brendan's face and the older man's eyes close. "I want all of you, not a little bit"

"Ye have the best bit though. The other is dirty and tainted" Brendan whispers, swallows the lump in his throat. "Ye won't want me anymore"

"I want you all my life" Ste sobs, head continuously nodding. Brendan reaches out longingly to Ste and cradles his face in his hand, his eyes dart with Ste's and he wants to drown in them willingly.

"I couldn't with my Da" Brendan gulps, eyes leaving Ste's "Breathe I mean. He drained it all out of me Steven. He took it all away, my love, my hope and my childhood in one moment" Ste crawls closer to Brendan and thumbs the wet under his eyes away, kisses them gently and then his forehead.

"You don't have to say anything more"

 _"I want too"_ His breath holds sharply

 _"He raped me."_ Brendan confessed, sob caught in his throat " _When I was a child. That's why I couldn't tell ye."_

Ste crushed his arms tightly around Brendan and held him that way, not daring to let go. _"Oh no...no"_

 _"He'll never lay another finger on you again."_ Ste's voice continues to soothe, his tears wet Brendan's hair and the heat of the sun dries them instantly.

 _"Don't leave me"_ Brendan mumbles because Ste is holding him so tight, but he hears his words and draws back. Hands held either side of Brendan's face.

"You think I'll leave you?" Ste sobs when Brendan nods his head. "Never, ya hear me? Never." Ste reiterates his words over and over, head shaking.

"I love ye Steven" Brendan smiles "I should have said it a long time ago."

Ste laughs through his caught sobs. "I love you too" Ste smiles "You're not going back - I wont let you. I got you this time, and I ain't ever letting you go"

* * *

"Daft question, but how are you feeling?" Ste asks, his arms are cradling Brendan. Laying together on the beach, the sunset leaving a dusty orange pink glow in the sky above them, stars beginning to poke through as the day creeps into night. Brendan shifts against Ste's chest and their hold binds tighter.

"Better, we've been here hours. I'm definitely getting a tan now" Brendan lightens the mood

"Well, wonders never cease Bren" Ste tells him and kisses into his hair.

"Now what?" Brendan asks and shifts off Ste's body, to look down on him.

"How do you mean?"

"For us, it's like we turned a corner in our relationship"

"Relationship?!" Ste teases, widens his mouth in shock. Brendan pinches his nipple in retaliation.

"Ow!"

"Behave, ye love it really"

"I love you" Ste tells him "Say it again."

Brendan rolls his eyes _"I love ye"_

"Lose the attitude mister!" Ste warns and pushes Brendan down on the blanket straddling his hips. He pushes down and incites a grunt from the older man.

"Let's do it in the sea"

"Jesus, your seduction technique - I almost came then" Brendan chuckles when Ste wriggles his fingers down his sides.

"Do you want to?" Ste asks lowly.

"Of course I want to, if it were up to me we do it all the time" Brendan grins pulling Ste down into a kiss. "The sea though?"

"There's no one around"

"Okay" Brendan smiles and wrestles a squealing Ste off him, dragging him down to the sea.

Ste removes his boxers and wades in first, it's cold and his breath catches. Brendan watches and lightens, realises just how much he loves this boy, adores him. His boxers move swiftly then, rushing in afterwards grabbing Ste and flinging them both into the sea. They laugh and then they kiss, and Ste jumps so Brendan can catch him, he gazes above into his eyes. Ste lowers slowly and takes his tongue deep into Brendan's mouth and the salty water tingles on their tongues a while until it's just each other they can taste. Brendan reciprocates completely and lets Ste dominate the kiss because he wants to submit to the younger boy, wants to give his everything to him. Ste moans and Brendan lets the vibration flow down into his stomach.

Ste's backside is wet as Brendan feels over it, it's above the water because he's still lifting him. Brendan's finger sides between his parting and his hole is wet with the sea water so the slip is easier. Brendan rubs in a circular motion and captures Ste's faltered breaths inside his mouth. Brendan kneels down so Ste can submerge again, and the water helps him gain entry, pushing inside and sleeking straight up his entrance, Ste's walls are warm and slippy each movement. Brendan wants to be inside him.

"Steven, I haven't got any condoms"

"I haven't slept with anyone but you for over a year it's okay"

"Neither have I but..." Brendan speaks cautiously and watches Ste's face fall.

"No..."

"Listen" Brendan warns. "I just want us to have a clean slate okay? It was one time, when I thought you'd moved on with that date - remember? You were in the club. Jesus it meant nothing, I was hurt, I wanted to hurt ye back" Brendan whispered "We didn't sleep together but we...

"I hope it was worth it" Ste bites back wriggling from Brendan's arms. He shoves him backwards, was he good huh?" Ste shoves Brendan again. "Did you say his fucking name when ya came down his throat?!"

"No, I said yours" Brendan catches his breath. _"I said your name"_

Ste shoves hardest he can and Brendan falls back into the water, he's half in and half out of the water. Ste laces his fingers around Brendan's length and pulls on it until it fills up in his hand. "You better say my name now then"

 _"Steven...jesus"_ Brendan keens his hips and arches his neck back, wet sand filters through his strands of hair. Brendan feels Ste's hand squeeze and pull on his cock until it throbs. _"Fuck...Steven"_

"Yeah that's right, cos no one makes ya feel like this, like me _right?"_

 _"Right...ohgod"_

"I will always be jealous too" Ste grins and lays down over his body captures Brendan's eyes. "You do still want me don't you?" Ste's voice falters with his insecurity.

 _"Of course I want ye."_ Brendan removes Ste's hand and places the head of his cock at Ste's hole and lifts up. Ste gasps and pushes down gently, cries out as Brendan's inches fill him completely. The friction blows both their minds and Ste rocks slowly as they adjust to the new feeling of skin on skin.

 _"Ride me"_ Brendan gasps, his hands flat palm Ste's arse cheeks and drags him over his length.

Ste flicks his hips and rides Brendan languid in the sea, the water laps over the shore next to them, warming up their bodies with the heat of the sea. Brendan grips his fingers bracingly into Ste's hips and helps his movement over his cock, pushing highest to knock the sweet spot inside because the sounds Ste makes has his body responsive. He can feel his own pre come oozing out inside Ste as he watches Ste's drip down and be washed away each time they flick their hips.

Ste's mouth is wide while he moans, eyes closed and teeth whitening his bottom lip in concentration. Grinding down hard, little flicks of his arse that almost have Brendan surrendering beneath him. Brendan captures his breath watching him, he's so beautiful like this. He always was beautiful. Brendan swallows hard and somehow manages to swing them over so he's driving into Ste and the boy is accommodating his dick by opening his legs wider. Brendan almost comes inside him there and then but he holds off and snuggles into his neck, buries his nose and lips behind his ear and draws back.

 _"Marry me"_ He says and thrusts back into Ste hard enough he loses his breath. Brendan repeats his movements over and over, slow, deep. _"Marry me Steven"_

"Ohgod...Brendan" Ste cries out as Brendan gives his prostate undivided attention. "Yes...yes..."

"Yes to the proposal or yes to this?"

Brendan asks thrusting deep inside Ste, he smiles into the skin behind his ear.

 _"Both...ohgod"_ Ste blushes profusely, his legs twist around Brendan's back and again he's turned them. This time he has the older man's wrists placed into the soft wet sand, and he's riding him again, crazy languid movements that keeps them teetering on the edge of orgasm. "I'll marry you"

Ste smiles and kisses Brendan squeezing his muscle and rutting down hard bringing on Brendan's climax. He captures his moans and feels his come warm up his insides. Ste gasps and looks into Brendan's eyes as his own come stripes between them. They kiss again, and make it last throughout their comedown.  
Ste lays down on Brendan's chest and they wait until their breathing has settled down. Ste claws softly over Brendan's heart.

"Can't believe you asked me to marry ya"

"Neither can I" Brendan chuckles. "Kidding. I'd thought about it."

"You know what this means don'tcha?"

"That you'll be my slave forever?" Brendan hums in delight.

"Er, no. We'll have to make a sequel to that film now." Ste props himself up on his arms. "Can't be 'this night only' anymore can it?"

"True enough. I think we should, but lets make it a private film, for just us to watch" Brendan suggested, with a wink. Ste couldn't agree more as his lips wrapped firmly around Brendan's mouth as he kisses him again. They lay there in the sand and talk about their future and how they met, but mostly about how a one night stand started the worlds greatest love affair.

* * *

The end. There was no way it was gonna be just one night with these two. ;D To all who read this, thank you.

Loltiangela, let me know your thoughts - and let's collaborate again soon! xx


End file.
